Blood Siblings
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: AU. "Why do you defend her so much?" "Because she is my sister, she could kill a thousand men and she would still be my sister." Katherine Pierce is actually Princess Katerina of Asgard and Thor and Loki's baby sister. She hasn't seen them in over 500 years and now she's aging and dying and her brothers are determined to save her life. But dealing with family isn't always easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Katherine

I, Katerina Odindottir am a princess of Asgard. Or I was until I was not-so-gently exiled or asked to leave, or punished or whatever you liked to call it and send down to earth. Without my magic. Without my prolong longitivity. Without my strength.

Just I, a measly human with only my beauty and charm to get on my own, since the "replacement family" my father had sent me to in Bulgaria were practically useless. I was 1,490 years old when my father send me to earth as punishment for the many things I've done that displeased him. Going to war. Disappointing my mother. Disappointing him. Ditching my own wedding to the God of war, Tyr. That had been the last straw.

I was stripped off my powers and send to earth in banishment and shame. I was sure that I would only last a few days on earth and then I will be reunited with my brothers and my mother. I was in for a rude awakening.

I stayed for two years in Bulgaria and then decided to leave for England with my supposed Bulgaria sister. There I meet Klaus and you know how the story goes. When I became a vampire that sealed my fate. As a vampire I was no longer welcome in Asgardian soil.

For the past 538 years I've been on the run from Klaus without my magic and alone. I haven't seen my brothers, my mother, or my father for 538 years. When Elena Gilbert shoved the cure down my throat I was sure that they will come to get me, but they did not.

Had they already forgotten their rebellious, youngest daughter?

I Katerina Odindottir, Katerina Petrova, and Katherine Pierce have lived for 2,030 years. 538 of them human, 1,490 of them as a Goddess and princess of Asgard.

Now the game is over, I don't have cards left to play. I'm aging and dying, human and weak I am no longer the sharp tongue, courages princess I was once or the manipulative, two face liar. I am just me.

Oh, how the mighty have fallen.

* * *

Loki

I, Loki Odinson, God of Mischief became Loki Laufeyson the minute I found out about my true parentage. I lived for 2,478 years in a lie thinking I was Asgardian when I reality Odin had adopted me as a pawn for peace between the two realms.

All my life I had wondered why I was so different, not only physically but in other areas that didn't come easily to me, but to Thor it came with a snap of his fingers. I am now trapped in a prison, under the palace where I shall remain for the rest of my days while Thor takes over the throne and remains as the golden child, while my sister rots among those pathetic mortals.

* * *

Thor

I Thor Odinson, God of Thunder am my father's oldest child and the oldest of my three siblings at 2, 702 years old. For centuries my family has been broken and only after I was sent to Earth as punishment for disobeying his orders did I realize how naïve and arrogant I had been centuries before.

I don't know how long my family has been like this and I hadn't notice. Perhaps, it had started when my only sister, was banished from my father to earth after she humiliated him by not showing up to her own wedding.

My mother cried a lot after that, I hadn't seen her like this since when she found out that Katerina had snuck out to war with the rest of the men. I remember laughing at my sister's stunt, my brother Loki had tried to protect our sister but it fell on deaf ears, my sister and Loki were closer having learned magic together from our mother.

I was sure that if Katerina had apologized father would not have sent her, but my sister was proud, vain, and stubborn and in the end it became her ruin.

My adopted brother hates me, I haven't seen my sister, and my father has made it clear that he doesn't want me to be thinking about Jane Foster. But strangely those three people can't leave my mind.

* * *

"Heimdall," Thor greeted the keeper of the gates with a friendly pat on the back. "How are you doing?"

"Very well, Thor," Heimdall said as he glanced over to the realms that he and only he could see. "The other realms are always interesting. Your girl, Jane Foster is quite an interesting maiden."

Thor chuckled. "That she is." He paused. "Any news of my sister? My mother is anxious for news."

For the past few years Thor had made excuses for the real things that Katerina had been doing on earth. As a vampire her cruelty that she had shown before seemed to worsen. She was using people for her own gain and killing without a blink of an eye. If Queen Frigga knew what Katerina had been up to for the past 538 years it would have broken her heart. She had enough to deal with, with Loki.

Heimdall focus on earth, he frowned, but didn't say anything.

"Heimdall, is something wrong?"

"Princess Katerina is no longer a vampire," he continued when he saw Thor's confused expression. "I don't understand it myself. Her aura if of a human, but it is very weak. I am afraid, Thor that your sister doesn't have much time left."

-End of Chapter One-

New story, yay! What should Katherine be the Goddess of? I promise the next chapter will be longer, this was just the intro. I am planning on making Katherine crueler in this story. For those of you that read my other Avengers/ Vampire Diaries crossover Agent Pierce I will be posting the sequel soon. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Katherine Pierce was lying in the Salvatore's fancy Italian couch bored out her mind, trying to avoid throwing a temper tantrum or worst bursting into tears. She would not give any one of these idiots the satisfaction of seeing her cry. If she could, she would be away, far away from Mystic Falls like she should have left a long time ago, instead of pitying herself, but that was no longer an option.

Though, in reality all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and die.

She wasn't a goddess, she wasn't a vampire, and she was a human, a measly, pathetic human who was dying of old age! Vampire blood didn't work on her, Tessa was long gone, and not even Dr. Maxfield managed to be of use. Karma was a bitch.

She sat up trying to ignore the gross, sweat stains caused by the summer heat that were developing under her armpits or the fact that her face was starting to break out, or even worse that her hair was an ugly, frizzy mess that made her look like one of those troll dolls.

Katherine let out a whimper, this was one of the few times that she actually wanted to go back home. Sure Odin could be controlling and try to boss her around, but at least there she was a princess, she was royalty and at least people back home liked her.

If she were back home she would be practicing her spells and flirting innocently, her mother Frigga would brush and braid her hair while she sang her the old nursery songs she used to sing to her children when they were babies and that Katherine secretly liked. Frigga had always coddled her and in a way spoiled Katherine because she was the only daughter, her only companion, and her baby.

Here everyone treated her like the Queen Bitch (a title that she did deserve though) and everyone looked like her in disgust as if she were a cockroach instead of a person. She bitterly wondered why everyone treated the mighty Elena Gilbert like a damn saint even though she did the same thing that Katherine did only masked it with her stupid, innocent looking doe eyes and her fake "compassion" that only included her friends and her annoying brother.

_I'm the Original one!_ Katherine though furiously as she grabbed a piece of stray paper and crumbled it in her fist. I was the one that was born first before all of them, _I'm the one that_ _created_ _their line! Without me, none of them would have ever existed! Without me_ there _would have been no Amara, or Tatia, and no sweet, precious, poor delicate Elena. Elena should be thanking me._

"You ok?"

Katherine furiously turned around and saw that Stefan Salvatore was looking at her as if she were insane. Damon and Elena had wanted to kick her out of the house as soon as Katherine stopped being of use after they brought their beloved Bon-Bon back to life, but Stefan being a white knight and protector of the weak had felt sympathy for the pathetic creature that Katherine had become and had let her stay here and room in one of the guest rooms.

After all Stefan had pointed out, Elena was staying at the dorm and like Katherine had pointed out sarcastically Damon was probably stalking Elena outside Elena's room.

"I'm fine, Stefan simply delighted!" Katherine responded sarcastically. "I mean why shouldn't I be? My life has just turned into a big mess. I'm human, I'm aging, my whole hair is turning gray, and I'm about three months away from falling dead on my face, what's not to love?"

Stefan sighed. "I hate to say it, Katherine but you had this coming."

"Excuse me?" Katherine wrinkled her nose in annoyance. "Have you've forgotten I'm just the innocent victim here. Elena forced the cure down my throat and your own brother who was obsesses with me for 145 years fed me to some lunatic like it was nothing!"

Stefan tried to help her relax, but at the end it was the same thing. "You tried to kill Elena, Katherine you should be grateful that she let you live, anyone else would have killed you on the spot. And Damon shouldn't have done what he did, but he did it for Elena and for Bonnie."

"Oh, yes let's all die for precious Elena!" she spat bitterly, hating her doppelganger more than ever. "Would you have force fed me to Silas if you would have been in Damon's place?"

Stefan didn't respond.

Katherine sniffed. She should have known better than to expect sympathy from Stefan or from anyone. They all hated her. And all she had done was made their lives more interesting. Without her half of their little crew would have been dead by now. "Whatever, Stefan." She hissed as she started walking up the stairs. Better that working on that goodbye letter.

* * *

"Are you sure, coming home is the best idea?" Damon Salvatore turned to face Elena Gilbert, whose face was puffy from crying. Elena had killed Caroline's potential boyfriend Jesse and apparently she and Caroline had gotten into a fight because of it. "Because back home there's only a vengeful Stefan and a pissed off drama queen also known as Katherine."

"I can handle Stefan, he's hurt and angry at us because of the whole Silas thing," Elena sniffed. "Katherine on the other hand, can't do anything to me though after a while I have to admit her glares and accusations are going to get annoying."

Damon smirked as he parked into the driveway. "Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about Katherine."

* * *

"Leave us," Thor informed the guards and they gave a quick nod before leaving Thor and Loki alone. For trying to take over the earth, Loki had been imprisoned for life in the cells under the palace, though Loki looked perfectly comfortable and was flipping through the many books that mother had given to him.

"Why, Thor," his voice was silky. "What an honor, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company, six months after my imprisonment, and will you please hurry? This chapter is simply extraordinary."

"Don't mock me, bother!" Thor hissed. "Or I will change my mind about coming to visit you."

"No, you won't," Loki smirked. "Hide all you want behind your tough demeanor, but I know the truth. You're scared. Desperate. Please share."

"I need your help, Loki." He said through gritted teeth.

"And why would I help you? Father, before he imprisoned me told me he no longer considered me his son. And in return don't consider you Thor my brother, Odin my father, or Frigga my mother. You are no longer my family, so if you came to bond, I'm afraid you're wasting your time."

"What about Katerina?" Thor asked. "Don't you still consider her our sister? We played together all three of us, but you were especially closed to her especially since you learn your magic together. Katerina is in trouble, are you just going to let her die?"

Loki flinched, but didn't return any emotion. "What kind of trouble? Katerina, gets into trouble even when she's asked to do the simplest things."

"From what Heimdall has told me, she took a cure that made her human again, but the cure is also slowly killing her."

"Why don't you ask fat-Odin to save her, I think 538 years of punishment is enough don't you?" he rested his chin in the palms of his hands. "Maybe he will save his daughter this time."

"You know as well as I that father will never allow her to return home in her state." He said grimly. "So what do you say, Loki. Will you help me save our sister?"

Loki smirked. "When do we start? I think it's time for a little family reunion."

-End of Chapter Two-

Thanks so much for your reviews! Yep, Amara isn't the originator of the Petrova line, its Katherine I'll explain more in later chapters.

**Amortentia Felicis**- No, I'm sorry this isn't a Kalijah story, I might add some Kalijah scenes here and there but the story will be mainly focus on Katherine, Loki, and Thor and their family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Thor managed to get Loki out of his cell without being seen, and once Loki was out of his cell he had used his sorcery to take the appearance of a guard of Asgard. Now Loki and Thor were walking towards Heimdall, the gatekeeper.

"This?" he snorted. "This is your brilliant plan? Stroll down to Heimdall and ask him to transport us to earth?"

"Do you have a better plan, Loki?" Thor barked.

Loki smirked. "If only Mother and Father could see you now, their precious golden boy, Thor breaking the rules. Such a shock."

"Mother and Father will understand." Thor said through gritted teeth.

Loki shrugged. "Perhaps Mother will, at least she knows what it means to be a mother, but Father hasn't been too happy with Katerina for the past few centuries. Tell me does Heimdall or anyone else know about your noble quest?"

"Heimdall is the only one that knows." Thor said in a deadly voice that was equivalent to don't ask any more question Loki.

Even Loki looked surprised. "Heimdall, Heimdall the honorable Heimdall is actually going to commit treason against father? I'm shocked."

Thor didn't argue. "It didn't take a lot of convincing and remember, Heimdall has always be fond of Katerina."

"Greetings, Thor, Loki." Heimdall greeted them and Loki immediately returned back to his normal appearance. "I trust that you are ready."

Thor nodded at Heimdall. "We're ready."

Heimdall didn't look convinced, but they were soon being surrounded by a white light.

* * *

"Seriously, Thor on top of my brand new car?" Tony Stark scoffed as he looked crestfallen at his red car that had been crushed by Loki and Thor when the Bifrost transferred them to Tony's house in Malibu. "I just got that and what's he doing here?"

Loki blinked and he stared at Tony. He pursed his lips. "Greetings, your glowing metallic circle-"

Tony looked down at his chest. "Oh, yeah the arc reactor I had that taken off."

"Interesting."

"I thought you were locked up, you know for trying to take over the world and pissing off Daddy God." He smirked as he took a sip from his flask. "Are you and Thor friends again?"

"No, we're not," Loki stepped onto the ground. "More like forced accomplices, which brings me to my next point-what are we doing here I thought we were supposed to appear in Mystic-something."

"Mystic Falls." Thor said slowly. "It is a little town and we need to keep things as quiet as possible and I thought appearing instead at Man of Iron's loggings it would be better."

"Dude, you crashed my car." Tony murmured.

"But appearing here was low key?" Loki snapped his voice dripping with sarcasm. "We don't have time for a get together, I knew I was a fool for trusting you. Katerina, will be a rotting corpse by the time we get there."

There was a crash and Pepper Potts stormed outside carrying a broom. "Tony!" she flushed when she saw Thor and Loki. She put the broom down. "Sorry, it's just everything that has happened has made me a little paranoid. You're Thor?"

"Yes, Lady Pepper." He kissed her hand and Pepper blushed.

Pepper looked at Loki. "And you are-"

Tony wrapped a hand around Loki's shoulder. "Pepper meet psycho. Psycho meet Pepper. FYI she's mine."

"I'm not your property, Tony," Pepper scoffed. "Is Katerina your girlfriend?"

"She's our baby sister, Lady Pepper and she has encountered some difficulties." Thor responded. "Though the town she resides in its too small and we wouldn't like to make a commotion."

"Is your sister half as crazy as Loki?" Tony asked.

"Actually she makes Loki look . . . sane." Thor shrugged. "Stark, do you a method of transportation my brother and I can use?"

"Sure, you guys can go on my private jet," he stared at Loki and Thor's clothes. "Thought you might want to change otherwise people are going to think that you two are going to comic con."

* * *

"Home sweet home." Damon pushed the door open and he and Elena entered. They saw Katherine on the seat flipping through a magazine and eating potato chips.

"Already done playing college Barbie?" She noticed that Elena's eyes were puffy. "Aw, honey you look awful a little piece of advice puffy eyes are unattractive." She noticed the red streak in her hair. "Though that red thing in your hair is doing most of it."

"Are you still here?" Elena shot back. "Don't you have any other friends you can crash with?"

_Well, since all my friends live hundreds of thousands of miles away, the answer is no_, "And miss the pleasure of your company?" she replied sarcastically. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Well, you can't stay here." Elena replied back. "You need to leave, this is my house too now and I don't want you here."

Katherine refused to be intimidated. "Fine, find a way to turn me back into a vampire and I will be out of your hair for good." She swing her hips as she went up the stairs. "Toodles."

"Can't she just hurry up and die already?" Elena murmured bitterly.

Stefan sighed. "She can't keep staying here, we need to get her an apartment or something or she'll drive everyone nuts."

"I already have it covered baby bro," Damon smirked as he refilled his drink.

Elena and Stefan exchanged quizzical looks.

"Ok, pop quiz name the one person that hates Katherine the most and the one she's most afraid of."

At the same time Stefan and Elena said. "Klaus."

"Bingo." Damon smirked. "Let's just say that Klaus was ecstatic when he heard the news. By this time tomorrow kitty kat will be out of our lives for good."

* * *

Klaus was all smiles when he came into the kitchen in his New Orleans home. Both Elijah and Rebekah were so surprised by his attitude that Rebekah felt compelled to ask. "Why so cheerful?"

"If you must know," he glanced at Elijah when he said the next sentence. "I've just been informed by Damon that, Katerina is human and dying. And I'm going to make her last days on earth miserable."

-End of Chapter Three-

All kinds of reunions in the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Katherine looked at what was supposed to be her "breakfast". Though pig food would have been more acceptable. Through her 2,030 year old lifespan she had never had too cook or fend for herself. Ever.

When she had been a princess, she would be served breakfast, lunch, and dinner at a daily basis and if she wanted a snack then one of her handmaidens will get that for her. As a vampire she had no need for food and survived with fresh blood and she gave in to her occasional chocolate cravings.

But now as a human she was practically useless. She had almost burn down the Salvatore kitchen twice until Damon told her that she was no longer allowed in the kitchen. So now if she wanted breakfast she usually had to wait for someone to give it to her (like little Gilbert) or eat already ready breakfast, like pop tarts (EW, as well.)

This time, however either a) Damon had suddenly turned into some kind of saint or b) she was going insane.

That morning at breakfast instead of her usual Lucky Charms bowl of cereal, Damon of all people had placed a plate of what she thought were supposed to be scrambled eggs, but most likely represented like dyed cotton balls.

"What is this?" she asked disgusted.

"Your breakfast, Miss Katherine." Damon said with sarcasm.

Katherine pushed the plate away. "Yeah, my cause of death will not be because of food poisoning."

Damon removed the plate of food away from her. "Suit yourself."

Katherine scooted out of her chair and exited the kitchen, nearly bumping into Elena. She scowled. "Get out of the way."

To her surprise Elena didn't respond with an equally bitchy comment. Instead she just smiled cheerfully and said. "Good morning, Katherine."

Once she heard that Katherine was upstairs Elena let out an irritated sigh. "Finally, some peace and quiet."

Damon kissed her forehead. "That was great acting by the way, I almost actually thought you liked her!"

"When is Klaus coming? I can't stand her!"

"Tonight," Damon smirked. "And we're going to get front road seats to watch Katherine be dragged by the devil himself."

* * *

Katherine was B-O-R-E-D. She had no money, no friends, no car and she really didn't feel like shopping when she was slowly turning into an old lady. For the past few weeks she had taken refuge in the smallest guest room at the Salvatore Estate, only coming out to eat and pout.

She pulled open a drawer, maybe there was a razor and she could cut her wrists and end her misery right here and there, but all she found was stacks of paper and an old fashion quill and ink.

She took a piece of paper and dipped the quill in the ink jar and started writing a name she hadn't written in a long time_: Princess_ _Katerina Odindottir._

Katherine really wished that she could be at home right now, sure her parents hated her (well, mostly her father) but at least they wouldn't let her just die and make fun of her in her weaken state.

She rested her hand on her chin. Even though she had been send to exile years ago, the memory was still fresh in her mind.

_Flashback:_

"KATERINA!" Odin's roar was so loud that Katherine wouldn't be surprised if they could hear him halfway around Asgard.

There were only five people in the room. Frigga who was looking around nervously, Loki who looked like he wanted to laugh, Thor who wished that Katherine's lecture would be over soon so that he could go fool around, and Odin who looked angry enough to strangle her.

Katherine herself was waiting in front of him still dressed in the wedding clothes that she had been dressed in only hours before. Except for that small fact that Katherine hadn't even bother to show up for her own wedding to the God of War, Tyr.

"Will you care to explain why you didn't show up at your own wedding and left Tyr and his family, and us the royal Asgardian family standing like complete fools waiting for you?"

"I told you I wanted nothing to do with Tyr!" she snarled. "He is a brute and a complete moron."

"It would have strengthen our family ties! Grant us more power, a better army."

"I don't want any more power. I told you beforehand that I did not want to marry him, I don't see how this comes as a surprise."

Odin's face was red with anger. "I have tolerated disobedience after disobedience from your part, Katerina and I am tired of it. You are stubborn, thick headed, and selfish and it is time that you learn your lesson. You are hereby exiled to Mignard."

Katherine's smirk froze. "What?"

Frigga snapped. "Odin, what are you saying?"

Thor was looking in disbelief at his father.

The smile finally left Loki's face, "Father, please reconsider, it was just a bit of fun Katerina surely doesn't deserve-"

"Silence, Loki!" Odin snapped. "I make the rules here and it is time that she learns her lesson."

_End of Flashback_

On second thought home wasn't looking so peachy either.

* * *

"What?" Caroline squeaked. "Damon called Klaus so that he can take Katherine?"

"Shh," Elena hissed pointing to upstairs. "I don't want Katherine to overhear."

"He didn't?" Bonnie looked half annoyed, half amused.

"He did," Elena couldn't help, but smile as she took a bite of yogurt. "Tonight Katherine Pierce will finally be out of our lives for good."

* * *

When Katherine finally reached downstairs she found out that it had turned into some freaky reunion of some sort, were they throwing a goodbye bitch party sooner than anticipated? There were bottles of Bourbon all over the room. There was Matt, Tyler, Jeremy, Bonnie, Elena, Caroline, Damon, and Stefan.

"Katherine, glad you could join us," Damon smirked. "Especially since you're the guest of honor."

Katherine looked at them suspiciously, why were they grinning back at her like over smiling idiots? "What the hell is going on?"

The doorbell rang.

"Katherine, can you answer that?" Elena asked innocently, she shared a glance with Caroline and she could barely hold in her laughter.

Katherine rolled her eyes, but did as she was told. She froze in her tracks when she saw who it was. Klaus. Elijah. Rebekah. Golly, three nightmares rolled into one.

Klaus gave her a cold smile. "Good evening, Katerina may we come in?"

Katherine gulped and she felt like throwing up as they closed the door behind her. She turned back to the grinning Mystic Falls gang. "You planned this!" she shrieked hating how nervous she sounded.

Damon shrugged. "Consider it our goodbye present."

"Katerina, we wish you no harm-"Elijah tried to protest.

Rebekah snorted. "Why lie to the girl?" she raised an eyebrow at the gray streak that had formed in Katherine's brown curls. "Nice hair."

Katherine refused to be intimidated even though she was trembling inside. She crossed her arms over her chest. "If you're going to kill me, then kill me."

"I rather do it slowly, sweetheart no offense."

Katherine gave Elijah a hurt look, but he just gave her puppy eyes. Thanks a lot, dude.

"Please, please Klaus don't do this." She hated herself for begging, but currently it was her only option.

They heard a crack through the windows and Katherine saw a very familiar hammer landing through the living room. Thor's hammer.

"Was that really necessary brother?" Loki's sarcastic voice followed. "I don't think you made enough noise."

"I heard our sister's helpless cries for mercy, I was acting on instinct."

Loki and Thor stormed into the Salvatore living room and Katherine almost didn't recognize them without their Asgardian clothing. They were dressed in jeans and t-shirts. Loki looked at Elena, ignoring everyone in the room. He grabbed her by the arm. "Well, there you are. That was easy, come Thor let's go home."

"Honestly!" Katherine snapped, momentarily forgetting that Klaus was planning to kill her. "Did you just confuse me with Elena? We might look alike but I though with the ugly red thing in her hair and her tacky clothes you could at least tell the difference."

Loki turned his gaze from Elena to his sister, nodding as he dropped Elena to the floor not so gently. "Oh right, my mistake you're much prettier."

Katherine smiled back. "I know." She hugged both of her brother, though it was a struggle because they were both taller than her. "I missed you, I didn't know you were coming."

"We heard of your . . . condition." Thor said simply.

"Um, Katherine," Stefan pointed out the obvious as Damon helped Elena up from where Loki had thrown her. "Who are they?"

Katherine shrugged as if it should have been obvious. "They're my big brothers."

-End of Chapter Four-

Thanks so much for your reviews! I kind of always wanted Kat to have a big brother on the show, because even though she is strong and independent every now and then big brother can take care of his baby sis. Kat will explain her past in the next chapter which will leave to everyone hating her even more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"B-Brothers, what?" Elena narrowed her eyes at Katherine as Damon helped her up. "Did you seriously just say brothers?"

"Not the brightest, is she?" Loki cocked his head in Elena's direction and studied her as if she were an interesting specimen. "I must admit though, for a second she did look like you, physically at least."

"Yes, each of my doppelgangers seem to be worsening in quality." She cocked her head and stared mockingly at Elena. "I think she might be even worse that Amara. As for personality she certainly gives a whole new meaning to the words whiny and boring."

Loki and Thor looked at her confused. "Long story, I'll tell you later."

Elena glared at Katherine and she looked like she wanted to attack her, but Damon pulled her back. "Easy, easy you can kill her later."

"That's not possible," Elijah murmured. "When you left in 1492, I studied your family history, you only had one younger sister and she died when Klaus killed your entire family."

Katherine winced. "Yeah, about that, that may not be exactly true. You see everything you know, or you think you know about me is a lie. Katerina Petrova or Katherine Pierce has never existed."

"Are you drunk, Katherine?" Damon hissed.

"Oh, you're going to wish I was after this Damon," she smirked. "But I'm telling the truth, everything you know about me so far is a complete lie."

"Enough sister, you have played this game long enough," Thor said dryly. "We have no time to spare-"

He attempted to grab Katherine's arm, but Klaus tried to pull it away. "Hold on a second mate, we're not done."

Thor grabbed Klaus' wrist and he pressed him against the wall. "Do not touch me."

"What in bloody hell are you?" Klaus hissed.

"Ok, boys that's enough," Katherine stepped in between them and gave a knowing look to Thor. "Maybe you should wait outside, I'll be there in a minute."

Thor frowned. He knew his little sister had a habit of pissing people off. "But-"

"Thor, they need to know truth, I'll be fine, Loki's here. It will only take a minute." When Thor left, Katherine turned back to her awaiting audience. "Ok, let's make this quick before I die of a heart attack, get one thing straight my name is Katerina Odindottir, not Katerina Petrova. Petrovodottir was my mother's maiden name and I used it when my father kicked me out of my own planet."

Stefan crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you mean kick you out of your planet?"

"Hmm, how do I explain this? I live in Asgard it's a kingdom far away in a different extraterrestrial planet and it basically looks like a very shiny Disneyland. My father is the king and the God of Wisdom and I might have made a mistake or two that made him angry."

"Or twenty. Or fifty, Or a hundred."

"Shut up, Loki." She hissed. "Anyway long story short, I ditched my own wedding that would have made some sort of treaty to make our kingdom more powerful, that pissed him off and he sent me to earth as punishment over 500 years ago."

"You're lying, sweetheart through your teeth," Klaus announced. "Everything you just said comes from Norse Mythology."

"Believe what you want, but I am telling the truth. For once anyway."

"You said, your father is the king," Caroline pointed an index finger in Katherine's direction. "So does that make you a princess?"

"Correct, Care Bear I can see college is helping you use that little brain of yours." Katherine continued. "You're right I'm, or was anyway Princess Katerina Odindottir, the Goddess of Love and Beauty and I'm 2,030 years old, not 538."

There was a continuing amount of eye rolls in the room.

"It's a bit ironic, I must admit." Loki rested his chin in his hand and stared lazily at them. "But we were all given our gifts you could say. Thor is the God of Thunder, I myself is the God of Mischief, and well my sister you know how she's like."

"You're lying," Elena accused. "Your story, can't add up with the doppelganger history. You told me about your baby and-"

"Did it ever occur to you that I may have lied Elena," Katherine rolled her eye. "Though, I must admit that I did make up a good sob story, all of you fell for it. I'm not just some random doppelganger, I'm the Original one." She pulled down her blouse slightly exposing a small, heart shaped birthmark near her collarbone. "This is how you can tell the Original one from the fakes that followed."

"You can't be the Original one," Rebekah protested. "I met the original one that was Tatia."

"No, the first one was Amara," Damon shot back. "I saw the crazy one myself, she and Silas were crazy for each other. Literally."

"Will you please shut up, so I can explain," she snarled. Surpsingly they did as they were told. "Good. When I was 400 years old I pissed off a sorceress I shouldn't have, Aei. She placed a curse on me instead and said that every 500 years on earth there would be a copy of me on earth. I didn't believe her at first but then Amara appeared and when Tessa made her into stone I thought that there would be no more doppelgangers, but Amara had sisters to continue the gene and then Tatia arrived and even though she was killed for the vampire sacrifice her child lived."

"So you were the 15th century doppelganger?" Bonnie asked.

Again she shook her head. "My father send me to that Bulgaria family, I told you I gave birth to my daughter out of wedlock, but that was lie. My supposed to be sister was the one that had a baby out of wedlock and was banished to London for a short time and I accompany her, but when she returned back home I stayed and had the misfortune of meeting Klaus and you know how the story goes."

"Quick question love, if I would have sacrifice you what would have happened?"

"Nothing." She said. "It wouldn't have worked. The curse was banded with fake doppelganger blood and since I'm the Original it wouldn't have worked. Oh, and nice job by the way I ask you to do a simple thing and you let me down."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about, love?"

Katherine took a seat in a velvet chair. "Who did you think compelled that commoner right after I turned, to tell you where I supposedly lived and that it would have broken my heart if you killed my Bulgarian family? I did my best acting during that time. I was counting on you killing the doppelganger baby instead, but through some force of bad luck the night you killed my suppose entire family the baby was staying at the doctor's house. Her name was Adele in case any of you are curious."

"So because Klaus didn't kill Adele, Elena had a chance to live!" Caroline threw a grateful look at Klaus.

"A world without Elena Gilbert," she served herself a drink. "What a happy thought."

"Why didn't you kill the baby?" Rebekah snorted. "Am I supposed to believe that you have a soft heart for infants?'

"I don't actually, but I was on the run from Klaus so killing the doppelgangers wasn't my top priority at the moment. Besides Adele was a baby in the 15th century I figured that I didn't need to bother that she would just catch influenza or get run over by a horse and die." She shrugged. "Fun fact, she committed suicide in 1530 leaving her husband with like twenty kids."

"So the doppelganger prophecy isn't real?" Elena wondered. "And all this time we weren't descendants from Amara, but from you?"

"Correct. So in reality all of you that have fallen in love with Tatia, or Amara, or Adele, or Elena have really fallen in love with me for the past 1000 years."

"None of us are nothing like you!" Elena snarled, ignoring Damon's attempt to pull her back. "None of us are cold, manipulative bitches like you!"

"Aw, how cute you think you can actually change." She raised an eyebrow. "Wrong. I see it happen again and again the same story every 500 years the same doe eyes, the same sweet smile. Let me ask you guys a question since all of you have meet on of my doppelgangers, exclude me. Let's focus on Tatia, Amara, and Miss Perfect Elena. How are they personality wise when you first meet them? Sweet, kind, compassionate, wouldn't hurt a fly, but maybe you guys are too blind by love or devotion, but I see how they really are. All of them are exact like me selfish, manipulative, and complete bitches."

"I am nothing like you!"

"Oh, really let's do some counting and a history lesson," Katherine tapped her index finger on her chin. "Amara stole Tessa's hubby from under her very nose and then convinced him to steal the immortality elixir. Tatia played with both Klaus and Elijah and destroyed their brotherly bond, Adele committed suicide after her husband found out that she had been having an affair and that three of his kids weren't really his, and then there's you sweet, perfect Elena. Aren't you the one that's constantly toying with the Salvatore brothers, switching between them? I mean you choose Damon, but you still get jealous when Stefan looks at another girl, what are you going to do, switch brothers every other week? And haven't you notice by now that all these deaths that had been happening are because of you, for you, or by you. Come to think of it if you hadn't existed Jenna, Jules, Alaric, John, Isobel, Kol, Finn, Miranda, Grayson would still be alive, Bonnie's mom would never have turned into a vampire, Tyler and Caroline would still be normal human beings, Jeremy would never had to die, and Bon Bon wouldn't be suffering as the anchor."

"Hey, don't listen to her," Jeremy whispered hugging his sister close.

Damon snarled. "Shut up, Katherine!"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "You wanted to know the truth, and I gave you the truth. All of my doppelgangers are copies of me physically, but also personality like. Aei not only cursed me with having doppelgangers who will prove to be my competition, but so I can relive my unhappiness dozens of time, because as long as I'm not happy, none of my doppelgangers are allowed to be happy."

Elijah who had been silent until now, spoke up surprising Katherine. "My mother used Tatia's blood because she was convinced that the witches were guiding her, but that couldn't be possible since you lived in Asgard and therefore the doppelgangers weren't originally part of the witching community like vampires. Why did she use Tatia?"

Katherine hesitated a she clutched the glass in her hand. She couldn't bear the thought of Elijah hating her, but if he wanted to know the truth, she'll give him the truth. "I was the one who told Esther about the immortality spell and to use Tatia's blood to bind it."

-End of Chapter Five-

Katherine will continue her story in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Katherine barely had time to blink before Rebekah Mikaelson managed to pin her against the wall in obvious fury. "And just when I thought that I couldn't hate you anymore!"

Loki stood up and pulled Rebekah away from Katherine and dropping her on the ground. Katherine nodded her thanks and she rubbed her throat. "Yes, Rebekah I was the one that told Esther about the immortality spell, I was the one that gave you life!"

When Rebekah stood up, her voice was shaking. "All this time I blamed Esther and Mikael for turning us into monsters, for not giving me a chance to have a family while all this time you've been the little bitch that ruined all of our lives!"

"Excuse me?" she narrowed her eyes. "I saved your pathetic life! I gave you life!"

Rebekah looked like she wanted to punch Katherine, but Elijah held her back sternly. His voice was cold when he spoke again. "Katerina, explain."

"With pleasure." She purred. "It's easy, I needed to get rid of Tatia and through that was an old immortality spell that I found in one of my old spell books. I had the ability to send illusion that nobody else can see. I got into Esther's mind, convincing her that I was one of the witches on the other side. I convinced her to turn you into vampires just so that I could get rid of Tatia. You were my guinea pigs, no offense, but hey it worked out for the best."

"You turned us into monsters." Elijah accused.

"Every bad thing that I have done, that we have done have been because of you?" Klaus' tone was wonderus, which was rare. "Why did choose us from all the other families in the village?"

"I choose you, your family because I felt sorry for you!" Katherine said through gritted teeth. "I saw the way that Mikael made your life a living hell and I thought that if at least you were immortal you will be able to escape him. So if you want me to apologize Klaus, I will. I'm sorry that I made you into an all-powerful creature, I'm sorry that you got to experience things you would have never experienced, I'm sorry that I made you a king!"

"And what about me?" Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest. "What about my chance of happiness? I wanted a family, a normal life, not 1000 years of unhappiness. What about my chance for happiness Katherine?"

"Normal is so overrated, Becks." She snapped. "What was your dream? Get married to some loser in your dingy little village only for him to have some mistress on the side while you slave away with ten children only to die at thirty for a stupid reason like a cold? That's not life, Rebekah that's a fantasy."

"It should have been my choice! Not you butting in and ruining everything!"

Katherine pursed her lips. "If it makes you feel any better I really wished that I hadn't turned you." She turned back to Elena. "Oh, sweetie I have one more surprise for you, do you recall the date May 23, 2009?"

Elena gulped. "The day that my parents went off the bridge-"

Katherine giggled. "Oh come on, cupcake you didn't think one would be stupid enough to just drive through the bridge and fall, did you?"

Whatever color was left on Elena's face drained. "It was you."

"Oppsies." Katherine pressed her finger against her chin. "Did I do that? Consider me jealous, I told you once Elena and I'll tell you again, I don't like sharing toys. The way that Damon and Stefan were so willing to forget about me and fall for my cheap, carbon copy well that really hurt. Don't you get it by now, Elena? I've been watching you for years before Stefan came into town, I know everything that there is to know about your perfect life."

Jeremy hugged his sister.

"Oh, don't start crying yet, I'm just getting to the best part." She shrugged. "I overheard your conversation with Bon Bon the day of the bonfire, how you were playing with poor Matty Blue Blue's heart, harsh because Elena once again doesn't know what she wants. So I compelled Aunt Jenna to convince your parents to let you go to the stupid bonfire. I compelled Matt to talk about subjects that make you uncomfortable so that your parents picked you up early. And then I compelled Grayson that on his way back to drive off Wickery Bridge. I thought it would be the perfect chance to get rid of you, but Stefan being the hero saved you, well at least I got a good kick out of it."

"Get out!" Elena's voice was shaking and she was closed to tears. "Get out before I kill you."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Gladly."

Loki lazily got off the couch, an amused smile playing on his lips.

She turned back to the group. "So you can love me or you can hate me," Katherine placed her hand on her hip. "But in the end all of you know that I'm right. All the good things you have experience and all the bad things have been because of me. And you can either accept it or wallow in self-pity, but in the end I know that I made your lives for better or for worse so hate me, love me. I really don't care, it's been a fun 1000 years, but toodles."

* * *

"I didn't know that you still had it in you, sister." Loki pointed out as he and Katherine walked towards the car that Tony had let them borrow. "You made the whole room hate you in under an hour that takes talent. You made your doppelganger's life miserable."

"Believe me, the bitch had it coming." She smiled. "It felt so good to watch Elena in tears."

Thor looked up. "Are you done with your affairs?"

"Yep."

"Can you manage . . . this thing?" Loki said curtly motioning towards the car. "Thor nearly killed me while driving this contraption."

"Sure, I'll drive." She went into the front seat and frowned, crap it was getting hard to see. Granny vibes kicking in. Thor settle into the passenger seat and Loki was stuck in the back. She turned to them. "Thank you for coming back to save me. You didn't have too."

Thor smiled. "It was our pleasure sister," he turned back to Loki wearily who refused to meet his gaze. "We're family after all."

Katherine pulled out of the driveway. "So what solution do you have to make me a Goddess again?"

"Actually about that, what we have to cure you, it's more of a myth." Loki murmured.

Katherine stepped on the breaks_. "What?"_

-End of Chapter Six-


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Katherine paced around the room of the hotel they had checked into, rummaging a hand through her mess, greasy curls trying to keep her thoughts together.

Yes, her brothers had come to her rescue, but they had forgotten to mention that they didn't exactly have a cure to cure this whole aging thing. And it didn't help that she had just blurted out all her dirty secrets and that everyone back in the Salvatore house was probably planning her destruction.

"What about, Eir?" she asked, regarding the Goddess of Healing.

"She could probably stop the aging." Loki shrugged as he helped himself to another slice of pizza. "But she wouldn't be able to turn you back into a Goddess, this food isn't that bad."

"Loki, focus." Katherine snapped, though she had to admit that the pizza was pretty good though she would feel better if her life weren't currently hanging by a thread. "What other options do we have?"

"We could always ask father," Thor said for the thousand time ever since they arrived at the hotel. "In your current state, I don't think he will hesitate turning you back into a Goddess."

Loki snorted.

"Thor," Katherine said flatly. "Odin will laugh in my face if I ask him. He won't do it, I know he won't. Just like he didn't bother rescuing me when Klaus was ready to suck me dry. No, I can't ask him."

Thor looked disappointed with her response, but then Thor didn't know about what if felt like to be the lesser child in Odin's eyes, Loki because he was adopted and Katherine because she was a girl.

"We were thinking of traveling to Vanaheim," Loki said mentioning the sister town to Asgard where powerful sorceress lived and their mother, Frigga had been born. "There is a myth that one of the sorcerers there created the Fountain of Life. If you dip yourself in it, it performs its magic."

"What kind of magic?"

"If you're human you turn to whatever species you were, in your case Goddess. If you're are a species your turn fully human. But you only get one chance, you can't do it again and there is no cure. The fountain is made of the most powerful magic in the world."

Katherine couldn't help, but be disappointed. That sounded great and all, but there was only one small problem. "It's a myth though, what if it doesn't exist? Then what, I wait for our father to find some goodness in his heart and save me, because I doubt that is going to happen."

There was an awkward silence in the room, before Thor stood up. "I'm going to take a bath. You should rest, sister."

When Thor closed the door, Loki turned back to Katherine. "Do you want to travel to Vanaheim, at this point Katerina is our only option for your survival?"

She nodded slowly. "It's worth a shot. I don't have anything to fall back on," she lowered her voice. "Though, I'm glad to see both of you it still surprises me to see you and Thor actually being civil to each other after everything that happened in New York."

"Well, we have a common goal."

Katherine bit off the crust of a slice of pizza. "He's our brother, Loki and he cares for both of us. I know Thor, he isn't like father to judge a person by their race."

Loki didn't respond and instead said casually. "If the fountain of life turns out to be real and you become a goddess again are you going to go back home?"

"I do miss mother," she raised her chin. "Though, there is something I want to do first."

Loki guessed correctly. "You want to destroy the doppelganger."

A sly smirked played on her lips. "True. I want to kill Elena permanently, but that's not all."

Loki looked at her slowly. "You want to undo the curse so that there are no more doppelganger."

Katherine sighed as she dropped the empty pizza box in the trashcan. "Well, let's just get to the Fountain of Life first and then I'll figure out how to destroy my annoying doppelganger once and for all."

The door opened and inside came Rebekah. Katherine flinched and moved away a little. "Come to finish me off?"

"I was," Rebekah pursed her lips. "Until I overhead your little conversation about the fountain of life."

"This should be good."

"I go with you and we both dip ourselves into the fountain. You turn into a goddess and I turn into a human and have the life I always wanted. I'll even add a bonus and I won't kill you."

"Didn't you hear the last part?" she clicked her toung. "About me killing sweet Elena afterwards I thought you had join the Save Elena cheerleading squad."

"I could care less about that backstabbing bitch." Rebekah replied. "She deserves some form of payback after what she did to my brothers. I want to be human, so do we have a deal?"

After a moment she shook Rebekah's hand. "Rebekah Mikaelson, we have a deal."

* * *

"Here, drink this." Damon held up a cup of tea. Everyone had left and now in the living room there was only Stefan, Damon, and Elena. "It will make you feel better."

Elena's face was streaked with tears, she hadn't stopped crying since she had kicked Katherine out and neither of the guys knew what to say. They had known that Katherine was a bitch, but not the queen bitch, or princess bitch or whatever and they were overwhelmed.

Elena grabbed the tea cup and threw it at the fireplace. Her entire body was shaking. "I hate her! I hate her!" she checked out. "I should have killed her when I had the chance, but I let my stupid humanity get in the way."

"Come on, Elena." Stefan said gently as he patted her on the arm. "Would killing a human Katherine, make you feel better?"

"Yes." Damon and Elena responded at the same time.

"Don't you get it?" she scowled. "Everything that happened, it's because of her! We wouldn't have had to deal with Silas and with Tessa, we wouldn't have lost so many people if she hadn't turn the Originals into vampires, and she admitted to killing my parents like it was nothing!"

"The damn bitch has been playing us for centuries." Damon continued. "We've been her damn puppets in the worldwide production of The Life and Destruction of Katherine Pierce and she crossed the line when she killed Elena's parents."

"What are you guys going to do, huh?" Stefan asked. "A much as we hate Katherine, her brothers are gods and Loki knows sorcery and we lost our witch."

Elena stood up. She was tired of feeling sorry for herself. "I don't care about her brothers, but I'm going to kill Katherine if it's the last thing I do."

-End of Chapter Seven-

Thanks for your reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_Flashback_

"_Loki, Loki is a frost giant?" Katerina_ _stared at her mother, Frigga her brown eyes narrowing as_ _she tried to make sense of what her mother had just told her. "No, no that's not possible he's our brother."_

_Frigga shook her head. "You weren't even born yet when Odin brought him home and Thor was much too young to remember. But your father adopted Loki when he was just a baby, his parentage is of a frost giant."_

"_Then why keep it from him?" she asked bitterly as she sat down in the red love seat in her room. "He's has a right to know mother, don't you know how many times he has asked me why he is different and I don't have an answer-"_

"_I understand that I am asking a lot of you, Katerina." Frigga continued quietly. "But it is important that Loki never finds out about his true parentage. Your father and I don't want him to feel different."_

"_Then answer me this, father hates Frost Giants and baby or not why did he adopt Loki?"_

_Frigga didn't answer._

_Katerina gave her a look of disbelief. "A bargaining tool that's all Loki's been from the start." She knew how her father's mind work, everything he had, including his children in some way or another were used as bargaining tools. As chess pieces used for his right to power. "He doesn't_ _care about Loki at all, he just wants to use Loki for when the opportunity rises and he can use him as some form of treaty."_

"_Nonsense, your father loves all three of you equally-"_

"_Please mother spare me," she spat. "You know that's a lie."_

_Frigga sighed. "Your father knows best, Katerina." She squeezed her hand. "Just promise me that you won't tell Loki anything that even though now you know the truth you will still treat his as your brother."_

"_He's been by brother for over a thousand years," she said simply. "Nothing can change that."_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Oh, come on Elijah, you aren't still pouting are you?" Klaus said without emotion as he served himself a glass of whisky and took a sip. "Surely this is the least of Katerina's treacheries."

"You seem to be overly relaxed, Niklaus." Elijah snapped, letting his anger getting the best of him. "And I was sure you would take a page out of our baby sister's handbook and run out to kill Katerina for her part of having her turn us into vampires, speaking of which aren't you worried?"

"About our sister? No," Klaus responded lazily. "She's immortal and all though they are Gods they can't do any lasting effect on her, but they are stronger and I wasn't stupid enough to go and fight a battle I wasn't going to win."

He pursed his lips. "Aren't you afraid that if Katerina manages to become a Goddess again she may seek revenge for all the torment you've caused her?"

"I caused her torment?" Klaus raised an eyebrow. "We've been her puppets for centuries Elijah and yet you still see her as a victim? She hunted down and killed-or at least let someone else kill her own doppelgangers through the years and yet you still see her as the girl you meet back in 1492. I hate to break it to you, but that girl never existed she was just another puppet, another character in the play that Katerina created. So stop being a fool, Elijah."

Elijah's jaw tightened. "And I was sure you would start seeking revenge, maybe even plotting her murder at least for what she did to Tatia."

"I know now that Tatia was just a copy of the woman that is Katerina Odindottir, noting more," he gave Elijah a glass of whisky. "Besides she's right, thanks to her I am one of the most invincible creatures on earth."

"You sound almost grateful."

"No, but I do admire her clever use of manipulation, lies, and deception. She has taught me a thing or two." His cell phone rang. "Well, well if it isn't our long, lost baby sister. I assume that this means you're not dead yet?"

"Actually I never felt more alive." Rebekah's voice was shaky as if she couldn't hide her excitement. "Hear my voice loud and clear, Nik because it's the last time you'll hear it as an Original vampire."

"Out with it, Rebekah."

Rebekah paused. "Loki and Thor found a way to make Katerina a Goddess again. They are going to this place Vanaheim, where there exist a fountain of life that will make it possible for me to become human. I'm going to do it, this time is safer no side effects of the cure I will have everything that I always wanted. Say goodbye to Elijah for me."

"Rebekah, don't do anything stupid."

Click.

An angry Klaus turned back to face Elijah, who had clearly heard every word.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Damon asked Elena as he wrapped a blanket around her body.

Elena gave a numb nod, her tears were puffy from crying. "Better." She hesitated. "I'm sorry because of how I acted earlier."

Damon gave her a sympathetic grin. "Katherine knows how to ruffle feathers."

Elena tighter her grip on the blanket. "It's just-I'm so angry and I hate her so much." She squeezed her eyes shut. "If I had her here then-"

"Well, at least we all have the same goal in mind," Klaus said sarcastically as he came in followed by Elijah. "Sorry to interrupt the moment, but it seems we all want to kill Katerina then?"

"She killed my parents for fun," Elena snapped flatly. "Why are you mad for? In her words, making you a king."

"My brother just brought up an interesting point," Klaus responded curtly. "Once Katerina becomes a Goddess again, she'll more than likely seek revenge and torment us for the rest of eternity and all though I can't die, you lot can and we have all become very close."

Damon rolled his eyes.

"Our sister just informed us that Katerina and her brothers and now apparently her are looking for a mystical fountain that is called the fountain of life." Elijah said as Stefan slowly reappeared in the room. "The fountain apparently has the power to make anyone who is of a species human and vice versa. Katerina wants to become a Goddess, Rebekah human. As you can see neither of us are too keen on the idea."

Klaus noticed that Elena and Stefan's ears perked up on human. Klaus smirked. "Ah, yes you two would want that wouldn't you, be human again, have a nice little family." He looked at Damon. "So mate are you going to be joining your girlfriend and your brother? Ah, well no matter. We need to kill Katerina before she and her brothers reach that fountain."

* * *

"Sir," Jarvis said. "Director Nick Fury is on the line."

"Tell him I'm busy."

"Sir, I'm afraid he is being very insisting and-"

"STARK!"

Tony sighed as he put down his i-pad and yelled over the speakerphone. "What do you want now? I'm on vacation."

Fury ignored his whining. "SHIELD received a report of unusual activity coming from your house in Malibu. The type of activity that is usually connected to Asgardians. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Maybe."

"STARK!"

"Ok, fine don't get your eye patch in a twist," Tony laughed as he put down his device. "Thor and Loki came on a little road trip you could say. They were looking for their sister or cousin or someone name Kathy of Kendra or something I can't remember."

"And you didn't think it would be worth mentioning, Stark?"

"Relax, Fury." He rolled his eyes. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"I sending a team over to your house as soon as possible."

"I'm sure Pepper would love that. Perhaps, I'll even ask them to tag along on date night."

-End of Chapter Eight-


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Thor?" Frigga knocked on the door of Thor's bedroom, but when he didn't answer he pushed the door slightly open. His room was completely empty, but there were a few stacks of rare books thrown over the room. "Thor?"

Frigga didn't even have time to question her son's disappearance before Odin appeared right by her side. "Oh, dear you frighten me."

Odin smiled. "My apologies, wife." His tone turned into annoyance. "Is Thor here? Everyone has been asking for him and nobody has seen him since breakfast yesterday."

Frigga shook her head. "No, I've been trying to find him."

"Your majesty!" a guard came running towards them and gave a quick bow towards Frigga and Odin. "I am sorry to interrupt you, but there is something you must know. Loki has disappeared out of his cell."

* * *

When Katherine woke up she smiled as the sun poured down her face. Loki and Thor were next door and Rebekah and Katherine had been forced to share a room, but strangely Katherine didn't seem to mind.

She smiled, she felt happier than in days. True, the only chance of being cured was a myth, but at least there was something and she was no longer Klaus' bait. Next to her Rebekah was slowly waking up.

"Morning!" she said cheerfully to the blond.

Rebekah was about to respond when she gaped. "Your hair."

Katherine frowned as she looked at her reflection and gasped. Her hair was covered in deep, gray streaks. She grabbed one gray piece of hair and whimpered. "Oh, no."

"What?"

She gulped. "I'm running out of time."

* * *

"Ok, are we ready then?" Rebekah asked cheerfully as they exited the hotel. "Let's get this show on the road."

Nobody was paying attention her however, Thor was arguing with the valet parking man and Loki and Katherine were arguing about Katherine's hair, it was back to brown thanks to Loki's magic, but Katherine didn't seem convince.

She checked her hairline nervously. "Are you sure there's no white or gray in here?"

"I'm positive," Loki said as he threw the cap that Katherine was thinking of wearing to the ground. "I've done the spell, are you sure you don't want me to do anything about those wrinkles?"

Katherine gasped.

"You're too easily fooled."

She flushed. "It's not funny."

Rebekah clapped her hands together. "Can we be serious for one moment and hurry to find this mysterious fountain that will solve all our problems?" Loki narrowed his eyes. "What?"

Thor cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I'm afraid Lady Rebekah, that Loki doesn't completely trust you."

"I think trust is a bit of an understatement." Loki said. "No offense, darling but I can barely trust my own family, what makes you think I can trust you?"

Rebekah pursed her lips. "I have no reason to betray you. We all want the same thing to get to the fountain and I don't care who I have to kill to get my way. At the end, Katherine will become the Goddess of Love and Beauty again and I will finally become human."

* * *

"Do you know where Barbie Klaus is?" Damon asked annoyed as he walked into the living room and saw everyone preparing themselves for the trip. Bonnie was looking through a Norse book of legends, Elena and Caroline were comparing weaponry, and Elijah and Stefan the neutral side AKA The Switzerland's were quietly standing to the side. "We don't exactly have a witch to do the locator spell anymore."

"Oh, not to worry we don't need something as fancy as a locator spell." Klaus smirked as he picked up his cell phone. "Luckily, my sister is not the brightest I'm tracking down her phone at this precise moment."

Elena nodded. "Good." She paused. "Do you think it's real what Rebekah said about the Fountain of Life?"

"It has to be," Caroline agreed. "Thor and Loki wouldn't just come for Katherine without a plan would they? The Fountain of Life has the ability to turn species into permanent humans. No side effects."

"I don't know sounds like the cure 2.0 to me," Jeremy came in holding a metal bow.

Elena looked at him surprise. "Jeremy, what are you doing with that?"

"What do you think? I think it might be the perfect weapon to stab either Thor or Loki while someone else kills Katherine."

"No," Elena shook her head. "You aren't going Jeremy."

"Elena!"

"I don't know about Thor, but Loki is ruthless, he might be worse than Katherine," Elena bit her lip. "I don't want you to get hurt or worse killed, they don't care about anyone other than themselves they will kill you, Jeremy. I would prefer it if you stayed home with Bonnie."

Bonnie nodded. "Please, stay Jeremy."

"No," Jeremy scowled. "I'm not going to stay here and read books while everyone is tracking down Katherine."

"Jeremy, Elena is right." Stefan pointed out. "Thor and Loki are gods, Loki knows powerful sorcery and Thor proved us that he is stronger than Klaus. And now they have Rebekah who will do anything to get to the fountain. They will crush you."

"I thought you were staying neutral." Damon scowled.

"I just don't want anyone getting killed ok," Stefan snapped back. "Katherine becomes a Goddess again, she goes back home and has servants wait on her hand and foot, Rebekah becomes human, and nobody gets hurt why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"Because the last thing that psychopath deserves is to be happy, Stefan!" Damon shot back.

"And keep in mind that Katerina will come for all of us," Klaus looked around the room. "Since I doubt anyone has made Katerina a friendship bracelet."

"I'm going Elena," Jeremy said firmly. "Miranda and Grayson were my parents too and that psychotic bitch killed them! And worse she didn't feel bad about it. Elena, she laughed! She acted as if killing our parents were nothing and I'm not going to stop until she's dead!"

* * *

"Are you sure you won't be uncomfortable in your suit big brother?" Klaus asked mockingly. They were back home, they were departing tomorrow. "We are going to track down, Katerina. We aren't exactly going window shopping."

Elijah looked at his brother, trying to search for the right words. He hated the fact that he and his family had been Katherine's puppets and that she was the reason that they had turned into vampires, but that didn't mean that Elijah wanted to kill her.

"I'm sorry to say, big brother that I will not be joining you in your ridiculous quest to hunt down, Katerina." Elijah said coolly.

"Don't tell me you're still foolish enough to care about her after everything she has done!" Klaus gave a cold laugh. "She has ruined everyone's lives, our sister could become a pathetic human if that stupid fountain does exits! And worst if Katerina indeed become a Goddess again, she will end me, she will find a way to seek revenge after everything that I have done to her. Don't you see Elijah, the only way to destroy her and avoid that happening is to kill her!"

"Well, then perhaps it will be well deserved. And our sister deserves a chance of happiness."

Klaus let out a low growl and Elijah felt the sharp pain of a dagger against his chest. "1000 years and you're still as foolish as ever. Fine, but I won't let anyone stand in my way."

-End of Chapter Nine-


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Rebekah leaned over the back seat of the car, much to her surprise Loki was a very good driver, much better than Thor. She frowned when she saw that Loki continued driving even though there was a big UNDER CONSTRUCTION sign.

"Are you blind?" Rebekah hissed in his ear. "We can't pass through, you'll get ourselves killed."

Loki didn't bother responding.

Rebekah opened her mouth again to protest, but this time Katherine responded. "Relax, Loki knows what he's doing."

Rebekah scowled. "Does he?"

"There are other ways to get to different places without Heimdall," Thor continued when he looked at Rebekah's confused face. "He's out gatekeeper and the only one that can take us in or out of our world."

Rebekah didn't look convince, but didn't even bother to argue as she shut her eyes tightly, silently thankful that she wouldn't die if Loki was stupid enough to crash the car.

"Rebekah, you can breathe now, we're here." Katherine said flatly, amused at the way that Rebekah was shutting her eyes tightly. Katherine opened the door and closed it firmly.

Rebekah opened her blue eyes. "This is Vanaheim?" It looked like a pretty big terrain, though not too big and Rebekah was disappointed to see that it was covered in rocks and shrubs. She didn't know why, but she had been expecting some mythical place like in the Disney movie Hercules, but it reminded Rebekah more of the bayou back in New Orleans. "My backyard has more grass. Are we on earth? How did we get here?"

Loki looked annoyed at her questions. "Are you always this . . . talkative?"

"No," Rebekah shot back. "Are you always this moody and self-absorb?"

For some reason, that seemed to soften Loki up, he smirked. "It's in my nature. Heimdall isn't the only way to get to places, there are several different ways to get into other worlds. This one is not well known. Yes, this is Vanaheim, but the place that we are looking for is still a day or two day journey away."

Rebekah gaped. "We have to walk there? Why can't we just take the car or can't you poof us away?"

"The sorceress and sorcerers that live here aren't too fond of Asgardians using magic in their realm," Katherine groaned as she tightened the blanket around her body. "And I rather not piss them off and then ask them for a favor. So suck it up, you want to find the fountain don't you?"

"Of course I do," Rebekah said defensively.

"Then we better start our journey," Thor said dropping the keys of the car on the floor. "We won't be able to use the automobile, the terrain is too rough."

* * *

"Here is everything I found about Loki and Thor' sister," Tony said lazily at their next SHIELD meeting. Steve, Natasha, Bruce, and Clint looked up curiously at the mention of their former teammate and nemesis.

Fury looked at the papers and then a second later he dropped them on the table. "Stark, this isn't research you printed this out of Wikipedia. I told you to research the book."

"The book is full of lies." Tony protested. "Besides the book is like a million pages long and Wikipedia has the right information-most of the time anyway."

"Stark," Steve scolded. "This is serious, we finally have information beforehand of who we are up against and you are fooling around!"

"I don't see you doing anything, Rogers!"

"Can't we just ask, Jarvis?" Bruce said tired of all the fighting. "I mean he is still programmed at SHIELD right?"

"That is correct, Dr. Banner," Jarvis replied. "Sir?"

Tony leaned back in his chair. "Help yourself."

A few minutes later, Jarvis spoke again. "According to Norse Mythology, Frigga and Odin had a daughter born centuries after Thor and Loki's adoption. The name is Katerina, the Goddess of Love and Beauty. It says that Odin banished her to earth as punishment."

Clint blinked. "That's it?"

"That's it, Mr. Barton."

Tony snorted. "Glad we didn't miss that important revelation, Fury."

Fury gave a frustrated sigh. "Be quiet, Stark you're the reason we are researching this, half blind. Romanoff, have there been any unusual occurrences in the past forty eight hours?"

Natasha shook her head. "None sir, but if there are any I'll inform you immediately," she looked at the screen again. "Though, I must admit I am bit surprise that Thor and Loki have put apart their differences after New York."

Tony smirked. "You know what they say behind every villain, there is a heart made of gooey marshmallow."

* * *

Rebekah walked over and sat on the floor, she gave a nervous smile in Thor's direction, the warm heat touching her face. "Hey."

Thor smiled. "Hello, Lady Rebekah." He glance back and saw that his siblings were fast asleep while he took over the first watch, "It is not necessary for you to stay here, I can manage by myself. Go back to sleep."

"I'm a vampire, I don't need that much sleep, I rather stay here," she said quickly. "If you don't mind."

"Of course not. I would enjoy the company."

"Well, at least you have manners, your younger siblings could use some." Rebekah hesitated before asking Thor the question she had been dying to ask. "Thor, do you know the things that Katherine has done as a vampire?"

He nodded, "Heimdall, has told me through the years, though I don't find it hard to believe. Katerina has always been cunning and eager to get her way. It doesn't surprise me in the least what she has done. Katerina has the ability to be cruel and heartless."

"She says she has done everything to survive." Rebekah continued as she looked into the fire. "And I can't believe, I'm saying this, but she is truly a survivor, though frankly I think she enjoys the game."

"Yes, my sister rarely does something without a purpose or an audience," he gave a nervous chuckle. "That is the problem with us gods, we are vain and proud, we want to be adored, but at the same time feared and loved."

Rebekah gave a small smile as she grasped her fingers together. "Just like vampires. Why do you defend her so much? Most wouldn't."

Thor looked at her. "Because she is my sister, she could kill a thousand men and she would still be my sister, Lady Rebekah. My siblings and I have each done our share of terrible things and it would be hypocritical of me to turn my back on either of them, we grew up together. They're my family."

"Even Loki?" she raised an eyebrow. "He doesn't exactly seem to be enjoying this family outing."

Thor sighed. "Things with Loki are complicated. Our entire family is complicated. But yes, I still consider him by brother, it's hard not to after centuries." He looked at his sleeping siblings. "Katerina and Loki are two of the most difficult people to love."

Rebekah stuffed her hands in the pockets of her sweater. "Was Katherine always like this? Even back in 1492, there was something I couldn't trust about her."

Thor paused. "She has always been vain and stubborn and controlling ever since we were young. But two thousand years is a long time, Lady Rebekah and I'm afraid time and situations change people, not for the better in Katerina's case I'm afraid," he looked back at her. "But as stupid as it may sound, the time that we spend in that hotel arguing has been the first time in centuries we have actually talked to each other, it reminded me of how things used to be."

"You were arguing."

"Yes, but arguing is a welcome change after everything that has happened," he turned off the fire. "Don't you agree?"

-End of Chapter Ten-


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Are you sure that Rebekah just didn't ditch her cell phone here?" Stefan said flatly as he, Elena, Damon, Caroline, Klaus and Klaus' witch friend Jessica stood in front of an under construction location.

"How about you put your witch here to good use and have her track down Barbie and the rest of Percy Jackson and the Olympians." Damon said flatly as Elena looked around. Elena was just glad that they had convince or most likely forced Jeremy to stay back home with Matt, Tyler, and Bonnie.

"Why don't you shut up and let me handle this?" Klaus barked. "Jessica, you know what to do."

Jessica nodded as she turned her back on them and started murmuring under her breath.

Elena frowned. "Where's Elijah? I thought he was coming too."

"My noble brother is taking a short slumber." Klaus smiled cruelly. "Apparently he didn't have the guts to slay his beloved Katerina after all her treachery. She still has his wrapped around her little finger. It was a necessary precaution before he went all Romeo on her."

"You're the worst!" Caroline scoffed.

"Your brother is still obsesses with her?" Damon scoffed. "Instead of Katherine being the Goddess of Love and Beauty she should gain the title of Evil Slut Goddess."

Stefan rolled her eyes. "That's pretty big talk for someone who has been obsess with her for 145 years."

"Been there, done that brother it makes me glad that I wasn't the only one she fooled."

Jessica suddenly let out a shriek and they pulled back. Where Jessica's body had once been there now laid a pile of ashes.

"What the hell-"Elena mumbled.

"Thor, Loki, and Katerina are of Asgardian descent which means we're not going to find the fountain in New Jersey." Klaus said simply. "Asgardian magic is more powerful that witch magic so to get into this so called Vanaheim a witch needed to sacrifice herself to open the portal. Ladies first."

* * *

"Sir," the quivering guard stood still in front of Odin and Frigga. "I have just spoke to Heimdall it seems Thor and Loki have escape to Mignard in order to rescue Lady Katerina from a condition that may possibly take her life. They are no longer in Asgardian soil."

Odin sighed. "I was afraid of this, but I never thought that Heimdall would betray me in such manner." He waved the guard away.

"Betrayal?" Frigga snapped. "Heimdall could have possibly save our daughter's life! Why wasn't I inform that Katerina's life was in danger? Loki and Thor even put their differences aside to help her and they wouldn't have done that if it wasn't serious. She's dying, isn't she?"

Odin nodded. "From a cure made from a witch that cured her of vampirism, but instead has caused her some kind of advance aging. Though I don't know what Loki and Thor could possibly do, Loki's magic isn't strong enough to make her a Goddess."

Frigga stared at her husband in disbelief. "That's all you have to say? I already lost my daughter once thanks to both of your stubbornness, mark my words Odin I will not lose her again!"

"Don't be blind, woman!" Odin shouted. "You haven't seen the heinous crimes they have committed. You haven't seen the deaths that Katerina has cause on her behalf, it makes Loki's behavior on earth look tame in comparison. I know they are your youngest children and that you care for them Frigga, but I will not let your love for them stand in the way, Katerina and Loki must pay for all the horrible things they have done."

"She would still be my daughter!" Frigga shouted back. "Just like Loki will always be my son even if I didn't give birth to him. I am their mother and no matter how many horrible things they have done they will still be my children just like I will always be their mother. I love them equally, but you have pinned them against each other since they were children, always favoring Thor because he was your heir. You have turned their love into hate."

Odin didn't answer.

"Fine, as I always say you know best my husband. The God of Wisdom." Frigga said sarcastically. "But the more you pull back and forth, the more you try to push them-you'll end up losing them forever one by one."

* * *

"What exactly are we doing?" Rebekah demanded as she and Katherine crouched down inspecting gray rocks. "Making a rock castle we need to find the fountain, Katherine!"

"Rebekah, shut up." Katherine said flatly as she pointed to one of the rocks that had inscribed a weird blue symbol. "See? There are clues on the rocks, it will tell us how to get to the fountain."

Rebekah squinted. "You can read them?"

She nodded as she put the stones in her bag. "Asgardian children are taught these things ever since we were young. I'm actually surprise that I can still read some of them."

"Well, as long as either one of your brothers can provide backup in case you screw everything up I will be fine with it." Rebekah said as she stood up. "I've been meaning to ask why were you cursed by Aei? I couldn't be because you were so sweet and good."

"I was cursed," she winced as she felt her back crack like an old lady. "Because I let myself care."

"Katherine Pierce caring for somebody other than herself, forgive me if I find that hard to believe."

"I was a different person back them," Katherine responded tightly, and before she knew it she was blurting it out. "My best friend, Fulla was killed and I tried to bring her back to life. I heard that Aei was a powerful sorceress so I tried to sneak out one of her spell books, but she caught me and cursed me with my doppelgangers. I couldn't save my best friend, but it was stupid from the start, you don't try to reawaken the dead."

Rebekah sucked in her breath. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "It happened centuries ago."

"You know I find it funny that for being the Goddess of Love as well as Beauty why you play with some many different men. Why not stick with one, you're a princess you can have anyone within the snap of your fingers."

"And you're an Original vampire." Katherine shot back. "And still it makes me wonder why men seem to prefer the damsels in distress like Caroline and Elena. It makes me think that men are afraid of girls that actually have a backbone. As for the reason of not falling in love, I let my guard down once and it backfired."

Rebekah looked at her curiously. "What happened?"

"Simple." She replied. "I met this wonderful God, we were going to get married and he stood me up at my own wedding. Later on I found out that he never really loved me that all he wanted was the throne."

"So because you have had some, dare I say awful experiences you instead refuse to care for anyone other than your family." Rebekah replied.

"No, what I learned," Katherine said as she walked back to the campsite. "Is that you don't let yourself care for anybody."

-End of Eleven-

The relationship between Rebekah and Thor is merely friendship :) I saw Captain America: The Winter Soldier, and I loved it, it was great. Black Widow and Captain America make a kick ass team. I can hardly wait for Avengers 2 next year!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Katerina, has read the symbols of the stones." Thor informed Loki. "Vanaheim, is less than a day's journey away."

"Good." Loki folded his arms across his chest. "Then Katerina can avoid death and we no longer have to pretend to like each other."

"Loki-"

"Thor, I know it's an act. You don't trust me and I don't blame you. You're still blaming me for the deaths of New York." Loki pointed out.

"Yes, because you caused their deaths, Loki." Thor hissed. "They were innocent people that had to die because you wanted power, so forgive me if I still can't fully trust you because as much as I would like to believe that the brother I knew is still in there. . .you make it very difficult."

Loki chuckled. "Well, you're right you will be an idiot to trust me again, though it indeed surprises me that you came up with that all by yourself. But remember this, brother neither me, nor Katerina, nor you are the same people we once were. And are you sure that father will welcome Katerina back with open arms, I mean he did leave her to rot for over 500 years."

Thor tried to control his temper. "Katerina is still Odin's daughter, Loki."

"But she hasn't exactly been charitable in her time on earth, and you know as well as I that father is a hypocrite when it comes to people's lives. He can kill and manipulative to get what he wants, but we are forbidden to do the same. Though, we must hurry I suspect that everyone must know about our absence by now." Loki smirked. "I'm sure Odin would love to plan a grand celebration when we return. Or a trial."

* * *

"Thor, I've been meaning to say, you're so different . . . in a good way." Katherine teased her older brother as they climbed up a small hill made of rocks.

Thor looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I think she means when you weren't being an arrogant, self-absorbed prick." Loki concluded.

"Well, I used my time to grow when I was in Mignard," Thor said coolly as he glanced at his younger siblings. "Unlike you two who seem to have created an even more mess instead of becoming humble."

"I actually liked living in Mignard, at least when I was a vampire." Katherine rolled her eyes. "Becoming human sucked the joy out of it."

"If it's clearly unbearable as you say it is," Loki turned to face Rebekah. "Why are you so eager to become a measly human?"

"Oh, well you know Rebekah everything is unicorns and rainbows."

"I can speak for myself, Katherine." Rebekah snapped at her and then said dreamily. "I have been immortal for a thousand years and all though, yes I have experience things that I wouldn't have otherwise I always wanted to be human. I want to actually live, I want to find a man who loves me, a home, to have children. To live and die as I please and live each day as if it would be my last. Unlike your sister here, I don't want power and revenge. I want love and happiness."

Loki and Katherine snorted in disbelief.

"I find that admirable, Lady Rebekah." Thor said. "I enjoyed my time as a human I only wished that Katerina and Loki could see it too, maybe it would make them more grateful."

Rebekah smirked.

Katherine huffed. "You might want to save the judgment Thor until you have known Rebekah for more than 48 hours."

Loki stopped leading the way suddenly and he paused.

"Is that-"Rebekah's voice trailed off. Vanaheim was beautiful, there were large silver palaces and columns bigger than the ones she had seemed in Rome and it was surrounded by crystal blue water.

"Yes," Thor placed a hand on her shoulder. "That is Vanaheim."

Katherine's joy was short lived, she was feeling a sharp pain near her arm that was traveling towards her heart. She clutched her heart and her eyes widened as her purse fell to the floor.

Thor noticed her discomfort. "Katerina, are you all right?"

Katherine desperately shook her head. "No, I'm-"she felt a sharp pain near her heart and her entire surroundings turned black.

* * *

"They were here," Elena said as she bended down and inspected the now empty campsite. She picked up a rock. "What is this?"

Klaus took the rock without asking for permission as he inspected the symbols. "They are a map, leading to Vanaheim."

"Well, can you read them?" Caroline asked hopefully as she looked around. "They couldn't have gotten far, could they?"

"No, but we also have an advantage," Stefan replied as he peered over the campsite. "They don't expect anyone to be following them so when we do reach them-"

"We will be able to catch them by surprise," Damon said as he looked at Klaus. "That is, if good old Klaus here can actually read the symbols, might have been better if he had brought an extra witch."

Klaus gave Damon a cold smile. "I've been alive for over a thousand years, what kind of fool do you take me for, I do admit my knowing on Norse language is a little bit rusty, but I sure as hell can figure it out much better than you ever will. Just give me a moment."

"Well, while Klaus figures out the readings we need some plan of attack," Caroline said quickly. "We can't just go barging in."

Elena nodded. "Caroline is right, Damon. Katherine has Loki and Thor and Rebekah. And all of us know that Rebekah won't hesitate to kill anyone who stands in her way of her being human again. So do any of you guys have any ideas?"

Damon smirked as he sat in a nearby boulder. "I have an idea, we get them at a disadvantage because they are clearly too stupid to realize that we are trailing after them. Then we get Rebekah out of the way and destroy all her dreams and happiness about become human Barbie, and then while we're in there we push Loki and Thor into the fountain of life so that they become weak and miserable humans and we snap their necks. Then that leave Katherine all defenseless and alone so that we can torture her and eventually kill her."

"You are not going to kill her." Elena protested.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on Elena don't tell me you actually feel sorry for the evil puppet master."

"You're not going to kill her, because I am going to be the one to kill Katherine once and for all." Elena said trying to hide her trembling nervousness. "She killed my parents, and she's the reason all my family and friends have suffered because of her. No, I'm going to be the one that ends Katherine Pierce's life for good."

-End of Chapter Twelve-


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

When they arrived inside the wide, open palace they saw three sorceress and three sorcerers sitting in high chairs at least seven feet above them. They didn't look surprise as they saw Loki, Rebekah, and Thor carrying Katherine approach them.

"Why have you come?" the oldest sorcerer asked in a wheezy voice. "Asgardians are not allowed without a proper invitation."

"We have heard a rumor that you store the fountain of life and we would like to have it," Loki said without a hint of regret. "My sister is dying as you can clearly see and this one," he said motioning towards Rebekah. "Has the goal of becoming mortal."

"Please," Rebekah begged, her blue eyes widening. "I will do anything to become human again. I want a normal life as a human and I promise I will leave as soon as possible."

A sorceress with bright red hair peered at her curiously. "You come from Mignard, tell me what species are you?"

"Vampire. Original vampire."

"Well, we will help you, I never did like the idea of different species in Mignard." the red hair woman turned to Thor and Loki. "However, we will not help your sister. We do not help mortals."

"She is not mortal, or she wasn't." Thor shook his head jumbling his words together. "She was a Goddess, Katerina of Asgard. The Goddess of Love and Beauty. Please I beg of you help my sister, she's dying."

A blond sorceress questioned him. "You are children from Frigga, is that correct? Your mother was born and raised her before she married Odin."

"Yes," Thor said quickly, and he notice that Loki was growing impatient. "Please, yon must tell us does the fountain exist? We need to use it for our sister."

The blond gave a sly smile. "It does, but you need to find it. We will give you a clue, if you find it the fountain is yours to keep."

Their faces were filled with confusion.

"My sister is dying," Loki snapped. "We don't have time to find the fountain when all you have given us is a measly clue."

"Loki, you arguing isn't going to-"

"Shut up. I'm getting things done, something that you obviously aren't doing."

"Enough," the blond woman said. "Listen to the clue because it may be the only way to get what you want. A hundred souls all buried into one, a blue veil shields them. I wish you the best of luck."

* * *

Elena, Damon, Stefan, Caroline, and Klaus stepped into the wide gates neither of them bothering to say a word about the strange realm.

The blond sorceress, Freya rested her hand on her chin. "More travelers, from Mignard. It has been much unexpected. You are all a species aren't you?"

"Vampires, yes love." Klaus smirked, determine to use his charm. "And I'm guessing my sister, another vampire and her companions have already passed through here."

Freya nodded.

"Please," Elena piped in. "Can you tell us where they went?"

Freya stared at her for a moment. "You look just like her, Frigga's daughter, Princess Katerina."

"She's much nicer," Damon wrapped his arms around Elena's shoulder. "And definitely more likable."

"I wasn't talking to you." Freya said coldly. "I will give you the same clue I gave them, no more and I wouldn't advise you to test me on it. The clue is: A hundred souls buried into one, a blue veil shields them."

They watched as they left in an annoyed, bitter way not bothering to challenge them.

"It was clear that they wanted to stop the former travelers from getting the fountain." The red head woman murmured.

"I know," Freya rested her head against her chair. "It has been so boring lately, I consider this a form of entertainment."

* * *

"A hundred souls all buried into one," Loki had been murmuring the riddle for over half an hour. "Maybe we should check out a cemetery, brother."

"You're murmuring and sarcasm isn't helping anyone either, Loki." Thor snapped.

"A blue veil shields them." Rebekah repeated frustrated at herself for her lack of Norse mythology. "Do they mean the night sky or-" her voice trailed off.

"Water." Loki said after a moment. "Remember the story that mother use to tell us about the spirits of the water?"

"Yes the condemn souls." Thor said. "Are you saying that the fountain is inside the Lake of the Lost Souls?"

"It's the riddle itself, a hundred souls all buried into one," Loki shrugged. "There must be thousands of souls by now and like Rebekah said-"

She smiled brightly. "A blue veil shields them. The water from the lake."

Recollecting from what they could remember from their mother's stories they found the lake exactly where they said it would be, between three large stones with ancient marks.

Rebekah looked down, it was a simple enough lake from the outside, but if you looked closely there were a hundreds of ghastly, human heads crammed in there and even though there were no sounds, their faces seemed to be pressed in permanent pain.

"Can't you just use magic to pull it out?" Rebekah asked nervously.

"No, it has some sort of shield around it. You can't use magic to get in." Loki said as he looked at the lake. "It's a sort of purgatory for this world, I must admit they were clever when it came to hiding it. Nobody would dare look for it here."

Thor placed Katherine on the floor and turned back to Loki and Rebekah. "In five minutes you pull me out, I'll get the fountain by then."

Then he saw something shine. Something gold. He hurried to get it, but the angry souls seemed to try to use their hands to pull him back further. Thor felt as if the air was slowly leaving his body. Thor stretched out his hand further until he felt his hands around the sharp points of the fountain.

He felt Loki and Rebekah pull him out.

"Did you get it?" Rebekah asked eagerly, briefly ignoring the fact that Thor almost drowned.

Thor nodded as he handed Rebekah the small, gold miniature object in the form of a fountain.

"That's it?" Loki looked annoyed. "That so called fountain is pathetic."

Rebekah ignored him, not even Loki's sarcastic comments could ruin this day. This was her chance she was finally going to be human. "There is a seal." She pulled it back and resting under the bottom part of the fountain were four small tubes with orange liquid.

"Thor." They head Katherine mumble.

Thor gave Rebekah an anxious look. "Lady Rebekah."

Rebekah nodded as she gave one of the tubes to Thor. He opened it and gave it to his sister in small droplets. Rebekah eagerly turned to pull out her own tube when Loki snatched it away.

Loki dangled the tube over Rebekah's head.

"What gives?" Rebekah asked annoyed. "Give it."

"Are you sure you won't regret it? There is no second chance." Loki taunted. "And no offense, but something tells me you won't make a very good human."

"Yes, I'm sure." Rebekah snapped as she took the tube from Loki's hand. Pulled the cork and drank the sweet orange liquid. Rebekah felt a strange sensation in her body as if it were tickling her tummy. The sensation stopped almost immediately and her eyes closed.

-End of Chapter Thirteen-

Thanks so much for your reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Rebekah's blue eyes opened as she sat up quickly. Had it worked? Was she really human? She didn't really felt different, but she wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel, she hadn't been human in over a thousand years.

"Lady Rebekah?" she stared at Thor who was looking at her kindly, with an open hand to help her up.

"Thank you," Rebekah said in a shaky voice as she took his hand. "Did it work? Am I human again?"

"I am guessing yes," he replied. "The magic used here is usually not fake."

"But, it's just strikes me as strange . . . that they would give something so precious away like it was nothing."

"The flask containing humanity is not precious to us gods, Lady Rebekah." Thor explained. "Like I've mentioned before we are Gods we like to be powerful, to be in control, to have the gift of strength and longitivity. Very few, if any Gods want humanity."

Rebekah stared at the empty flask. "Then why create it in the first place, if so very few want it?"

"I suspect out of boredom," Thor shook his head. "Or as a punishment, because what a god fears most in the world is humanity."

"But you experienced it," Rebekah pointed out remembering what Thor had told her. "When your father send you to exile."

"I did, at that moment," he corrected. "But I doubt that it would be something I would enjoy my entire life. Thoughtfully, perhaps I might have even come to resent it. I'm glad that you have received your humanity that you wanted."

Rebekah grinned as she nodded eagerly. "Thank you." She didn't know why, but her eyes welled up with tears.

Thor frowned. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "I'm just so happy." She smiled. "I don't think I ever felt this happy before. Is Katherine-"

Thor sighed as they both looked towards where Thor had left Katherine. Loki was bended next to Katherine waiting for any type of response. It was clear by his grim expression that he was losing hope.

"My sister has not woken yet, but there are no longer gray streaks on her hair though that could be Loki's magic still working. However, I'm still hoping."

Katherine suddenly let out a gasp as she sat up. She took a deep breaths and then looked around hastily. "I'm alive, I'm not dead," she looked at Loki with round brown eyes. "Am I a Goddess again?"

"I don't know. How do you feel?"

Katherine forced herself to stand up with jittery feet. "I feel normal, but better." She smiled. "I feel alive."

"Well, you're clearly alive, sister." Thor chuckled as he left Rebekah's side. "Can you do magic?"

Katherine grew self-conscience and reddened. When she had been a Goddess she had been skilled at magic, but it had been over 500 years since she had practice magic. "I don't know if I can."

"Well, unless you expect to receive a letter we won't know." Loki pointed out.

Katherine scowled. "Fine, I'll do something simple as not to anger the sorceress and sorcerers," she went towards the rockier area and knelled down._ "Flores et inter lapides commorabitur." _Where the rocks had been now grew patch of flowers. She gave a sigh of disbelief. "I did it, I'm a Goddess again." She turned to Rebekah and gave her a saucy smirk. "So I'm guessing you're human."

"Yep." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Looks like we both got what we wanted. Finally."

"REBEKAH! KATERINA!"

"Crap!" Rebekah murmured under her breath. Coming their way was Klaus, Caroline, Elena, Damon, and Stefan. Out of the five of them Klaus was the one that looked the angriest. She turned to face them. "Please, get out of here, my brother is not to be trifled with, especially when he is angry."

"We can handle it, Lady Rebekah." Thor assured her. "They may possess the gift of speed, but we possessed the gift of strength and none of their gifts such as compulsion works on us."

"We have no business with you two," Damon's blue eyes landed on Katherine. "We want her."

"I'm afraid." Thor tightened his grip of his hammer. "Whatever business you have with my sister, you have with me as well." He started spinning the hammer.

"Really?" Damon scoffed. "You think a hammer is going to stop me?"

Thor threw the hammer and missed Damon's head by a few inches. The hammer returned to Thor's hand almost instantly.

Stefan grabbed him by the shirt. "We are not here to fight them."

"No, we are here to fight the manipulative psychopath!" Damon pushed Stefan away. "So either be useful or help if you want your precious fountain so that you can be human again!"

"Where's the fountain?" Stefan asked looking at the plain terrain.

"Not here, I'm afraid." Loki replied amused. "You missed your chance on becoming human. Though Rebekah did get her wish."

Klaus' mood darkened. "Rebekah, tell me that he is lying!" Rebekah didn't answer. "Answer me!"

"Yes, I did!" her voice shook. "And I don't regret it, Nik! I'm happy, this is what I always wanted!"

Klaus' face seemed to boil in anger. "You fool!" Instead of going towards his sister, he flashed in front of Katherine and held her by the throat. "Yet, somehow everything leads back to you."

Katherine let out a chock sound as she focused her brown eyes on Klaus. Seconds later the anger was wiped from Klaus' face to be replace by discomfort. He let go off her throat and struggled to breath. Katherine looked at him. "I'm not afraid of you anymore, Klaus."

"You're a Goddess again." Caroline squeaked.

"Yes, I am." Katherine said as she looked at them. "Now who am I going to get revenge on first, I mean you were all so glad to get rid of me when Klaus showed up, but I finally have the upper hand. So who should it be?"

"Katerina." Thor said in a warning tone.

Rebekah suddenly let out a shriek. Loki had wrapped his arms around her waist and had one of his daggers traced around Rebekah's neck. "One of the bad things about humans is that they are so delicate, especially when you can no longer use vampire blood to cure them," he traced the dagger around Rebekah's throat. "One swipe and she could fall of the floor, dead. That is of course if you leave, I presume that this fight will be quite boring and highly ineffective since we are not allowed to use our magic here."

"Don't you dare hurt, Rebekah!" scowled Klaus still feeling the aftermath of the spell. "Fine! We'll leave! You can leave, but don't hurt her!"

"Klaus!" Caroline barked.

"She's my sister, Caroline." Klaus snapped back as he stood up. "You can fight them if you want, but I will not be risking my sister's life for petty vengeance. Let Rebekah go."

Loki let go of Rebekah with one last pat to her blond hair.

Klaus wrapped his arms protectively around her shoulder. "Come, Bekah."

Rebekah whimpered as she took one last look back at them.

"I have no wish of battling you." Thor announce. "But if you insist on attacking my sister, it will lead to that."

Damon opened his mouth to say something, but Elena pulled him back. "No," Elena said looking at Katherine. "It's not worth it. They are not worth it."

Katherine took a step forward until she was face to face with Elena. "Elena Gilbert, my doppelganger, the Golden Girl, the white snowflake of humanity, the chosen one or whatever nickname they seem to call you," she smirked. "I'd like for you to remember, to treasure this moment because this was the last moment you truly felt peace. Because from now on I'm determine to make your life a living hell until you regret shoving that cure down my throat that almost killed me. And you should know that I don't take murder attempts lightly."

-End of Chapter Fourteen-

Katherine will meet the Avengers in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Flashback: Katherine, 623 years old_

The entrance hall was adorned with gold vases sprouting white flowers. Everything was ready it seemed for a wedding. The guests from other realms had arrived, the feast was ready, and her family was in position. Thor and Loki weren't bickering like they usually did and Katherine was dressed in a long, white gown and in the jewels that had once been her mother's.

But there was a problem, the wedding should have taken place an hour ago Katherine should have been married by then.

But he had never bothered to show.

"Calder, is not going to come is he?" Katherine asked Frigga as she removed the flowers from her hair and let her curls fall loose.

"I don't think so, sweetheart," Frigga said softly as she squeezed her arms. "But don't think about it, he doesn't deserve you. You deserved better."

Frigga hated to say this but she and Odin had anticipated this happening. Calder was not a trustworthy man, but Katherine had been insisting on marrying him.

Katherine squeezed her eyes shut, already feeling the hot tears wanting to come down. She had thought that after everything, that after the doppelganger curse she would finally be happy. And to be stood up at her own wedding that had just been downright humiliating.

"Katerina?"

Katherine grabbed the golden jar holding the flowers and threw them to the ground smashing it to bits. She grabbed the table and flipped it over letting her anger evaporated before the tears started falling.

She felt Frigga wrapped her arms around her as she ran a hand through her messy curls. "It's going to be ok, darling it's going to be ok."

* * *

"Finally!" Katherine closed the door of the black convertible that they had stolen. She rearrange the black sunglasses over her new glossy curls while admiring her new peep toe black heels. First thing that she had done after leaving that awful place and threatening Elena and watching the fear on her face was do all the things that she couldn't do all summer. Which meant getting her hair done and buying a new wardrobe, much to her brothers' annoyance. It felt so good to have magic again, sure it wasn't as easy as compulsion but it worked in her favor either way.

"What are we doing here in New York, though?"

"We are meeting Thor's friends." Loki said with a touch of irony in his voice. "Well, you are meeting them, I already meet them."

"It won't take long," Thor promised. "Director Fury wanted to meet you, sister."

* * *

"So we're finally meeting the famous Katerina?" Tony pushed his elbows up on the table in front of him. "Is she hot? She better not be all muscly like some Amazon warrior."

"I thought you had a girlfriend Stark," Natasha narrowed her green eyes. "Pepper."

"Geez, what's your problem?"

Clint shrugged. "Potential villains put her on edge."

"Right this way," the heard Phil say as he opened the door and let them in. Katherine, Thor, and Loki entered the room, they flinched when they saw Loki. "Well, I'm glad to see that I am remembered."

"I know her." Steve murmured. He didn't know from where, but he had seen her.

"Cool, it cap I doubt she was in Playboy." Tony teased.

Then in hit him. The training camps. 1943.

"I know you!" he suddenly blurted out without introducing himself.

Katherine stared at him confused. "I've never seen you before."

"Yes, you have," Steve blurted out. "Training camp, during the army in 1943. You were one of the drill sergeants, along with Peggy Carter. I'm Steve Rogers. I was the skinny kid in the back. Steve Rogers."

"Rogers?" That sounded familiar, she looked at Steve's new form. "Wow, you really changed in a . . . very good way."

"You were in a training camp, for war?" Thor asked his sister confuse. "Why?"

"Probably to drain the life of the poor souls," Loki guessed, "Easy food and Katerina gets to be in control, that's her favorite pastime."

"What do you mean easy food?"

"I was a vampire." Katherine said simply.

Steve looked at Katherine strangely. "Like a myth?"

Natasha shook her head. "Not a myth. Long story, we'll tell you later." She offered her hand. "Natasha Romanoff, Agent."

"I'm Katerina." She shook her hand. "But please call me, Katherine."

"Clint Barton." Clint eyed Loki. "Your brother and I already meet."

"Dr. Bruce Banner." Bruce said politely.

Katherine gave a squeal. "I saw you, you're the big green one, right?"

Bruce flushed as Tony put an arm around Bruce's shoulder. "Don't mind him, he's still shy." Tony said snarkily. "I'm Tony Stark billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and where have you've been all my life?"

Katherine giggled. "Hiding under your bed. I like you." She eyed Steve who was frowning. "Though your friends doesn't look too happy to see me."

Tony shrugged. "Don't mind him, he's moody. Comes with the age, right gramps?"

Steve scowled and moved away.

"Miss Pierce if you will come with us for just one moment," Agent Hill cleared her throat. "We just need to take some pictures. Thor, Loki can you come with me please as well?"

Katherine smiled. "Pictures? Well, I'm liking it here already, see you later." She grabbed her purse and followed Maria. Thor and Loki followed.

Tony rested his chin against his hands. "This just got interesting, so now we have Nala, Scar, and Simba from Pride Rock."

Natasha watched in the direction that Katherine had left. "Actually I was thinking more along the lines of Marie, Toulouse, and Berlioz from the Aristocats."

* * *

"Can you take the picture from the right, Bernie?" Katherine cocked her head to the side.

"Miss Pierce, this isn't a photo shoot," Phil Coulson said slightly irritable from the other side. "We just want to have your picture on file."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Fine."

After they had done taking her picture, Phil sat in front of her with a tablet in his hands. "So, I just need some information from you."

"Like what?"

"Preferences, status that sort of this."

Katherine leaned back in her chair. "Well, all my life I have always dated brunettes but they always end up betraying me in a way or hurting me, so I'm thinking of starting to date blondes or maybe a red head-"

"Um, not that kind of information."

"But I have so many interesting stories to tell!" she pouted.

Phil nodded. "I'm sure you do, but all we want is your basic info first to have something on file."

"Do you have something for Thor and Loki?"

"More than enough actually." He placed the pad over his lap and was generally surprise when Katherine started babbling on. Apparently, she liked talking about herself.

"Well, I'm 2,030 years old. I am Odin and Frigga's youngest daughter." Katherine rested her head against the chair. "I'm the Goddess of love and beauty, I was turned into a vampire over 500 years ago. But after getting the fountain I became a Goddess again. That enough for you?"

He nodded. "Just one more question. How long are you planning on staying here, on earth?"

"Not long," she smiled innocently. "I just have to do a little errand first."

* * *

Katherine pulled Loki inside one of the empty SHIELD offices.

"Katerina, what do you-"

"Lower your voice," Katherine hissed. She looked around to make sure that nobody heard them. "Will you still help me kill, Elena Gilbert?"

Loki looked interested. "And I thought it was just a whim of yours."

"It's definitely not a whim of mine," she said frustrated. "I want to take everything away from her and see her eyes as she realizes that I ended her life. So will you help me, big brother?"

"It will be my good deed for the day, little sister." Katherine and Loki exchanged smirks. "To get rid of all the annoying doppelgangers."

"I knew I could count on you."

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Katherine pushed the glass door open and found Nick Fury sitting in his office. When Agent Hill had told her that Fury wanted to speak to her she had been surprise since Nick Fury had barely said two words to her since she had arrived.

"Yes, Miss Pierce, or do you prefer Odindottir now?"

She shrugged as she sat in the leather chair in front of him. "Pierce is fine, I've used that name for over 500 years, and it takes a while to get used to the old one again."

"Of course."

Katherine and Fury didn't speak to each for a few minutes, they simply stared until Katherine said impatiently. "Well, are we just going to stare at each other?"

"No," he squeezed his hands together. "I couldn't help, but overhear your conversation that you had with Loki. About killing your doppelganger, Elena Gilbert is it?"

Katherine gave him a bewildered expression.

"Super spy." He shrugged. "I have eyes everywhere."

"And by eyes, I think you mean web cams." She crossed her arms over her chest. She couldn't have Fury babbling this to Thor who didn't seem to share Katherine's hate towards Elena. Figures. "Let me guess you're going to stop me from hurting a hair on precious Elena's head because you are all about saving people."

"Elena is a vampire, which means technically she's no longer my concern," Fury said. "But Thor mentioned you had two other cures with you. Are you going to use them on Elena?"

Katherine scoffed at the stupid idea. "And give that bitch everything she always wanted? I'm not her fairy godmother, not I want her dead, dead." She cocked her head at Fury. "Face it, Fury you don't want Elena around as much as I do. She's the only doppelganger left and for some strange reason her blood is the key to everything. If she's a vampire sooner or later some master villain will want her blood, I know how these things work if I turn her human then she will be a hybrid breeding machine. No, what's in our best interest to both of us is for me to get rid of Elena Gilbert forever."

"You seem to hate the girl."

"Oh, please." She smirked. "You and I both know that this world will be a much better place without Elena Gilbert. So how about a deal you let me kill her without you blabbing to Thor and as soon as I do, I'll go back home to Asgard and never bother you again."

"What I don't want Miss Pierce is for those vampire to seek vengeance on us."

"Oh, I can take care of that."

"How?" Fury raised an eyebrow.

"A protection spell."

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Natasha looked between Loki and Katherine suspiciously. Her gun handy just in case.

"Relax, Red." Katherine said as she looked at the remaining Avengers. "We just want to do a protection spell on you. We want to help you."

"No offense, kitty kat." Tony clicked his toung as he pointed his index finger at Loki. "But your brother tried to kill all of us less than a year ago, so you have to forgive me if I don't trust him."

"Or you." Steve narrowed his eyes, obviously still feeling betrayed by the whole 1943 issue.

"Perhaps, I want to repair my ill-fitting reputation with good deeds." Loki said with a straight face.

"Is there any good in you?" Clint asked with a hard voice, obviously remembering the way that Loki had mind control him.

Loki only smirked in response

"Well, I don't need it," Bruce stepped out and when they all stared at him he reminded them. "Big green guy remember, he generally doesn't like being attacked."

"Now," Loki faced them. "Shall we begin?"

-End of Chapter Fifteen-


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"What do you mean you want to stay here?" Thor question Katherine outside of SHIELD headquarters. "Katerina, the reason for making you human was for that you could live in Asgard again, not stay here."

"I know, Thor," Katherine bit her lip, feigning innocence. "But think about if from my perspective, I haven't seen mother and father in five hundred and forty years. I just don't think I'm ready yet to face them. Besides I have things to do here, wrap up some last minutes things and say goodbye to some people. I'll ask Heimdall to open the Bifrost when I'm ready to come home."

The last part was an obvious lie and it was clear to Thor that Katherine hadn't made many friends here, but finally he relented. "All right," he turned to face Loki. "And you find the need to stay why? You hate it here, you hate humans."

"I must admit I find them unlikeable, but I prefer to be here that stuck in a cage for the rest of my life." Loki said playing the guilt card.

Thor looked between Katherine and Loki, wondering if they were trustworthy. Thor didn't want any problems here on earth which he considered his second home and Fury had warned him that either Loki or Katherine caused any problems they would be forced to take action.

"One week." He said firmly. "I will speak to mother and father, but you have one week to return to Asgard or I will come get you."

Katherine felt a lump in her throat, it made her wonder how she could so easily lie to other people, but she felt guilty lying to her own brother while using the other one as her partner in crime. "One week."

* * *

Rebekah had been human one week and she could safely say that it was both the best and worst decision that she had ever made. The best part was that she could finally have the life she had always wanted, a home, kids, and a husband and the worst part was that she couldn't heal using vampire blood, she had to figure out things like money, and Nik wasn't too happy with her and she doubted that Elijah would be too though he was still daggered in a box and Klaus was too angry to let him out.

"There must be a witch," Klaus was mumbling to himself as he paced around one of the rooms of their French quarter mansion. Rebekah had been stuck there for days because Klaus had been too paranoid to let her out of his sight, so Rebekah had only had Hayley and her baby bump for company. "A relative of Ayanna's maybe who can do the immortality spell again, or at least make you into a normal vampire again."

"There's no other way, Nik." Rebekah said quietly, risking Klaus' anger. "Katherine and her brothers told me twice that this was a non-revisable spell, not even the most powerful magic both Asgardian and regular magic can't undo the spell. I'm human for good."

"Of all the stupid things that you had to do Rebekah, this one may be the stupidest of them all!" Klaus snarled at his sister. "When are you going to wake up from this stupid, childish dream of yours? Humanity won't make you happy, little sister in seventy years you'll be rotting in your own coffin permanently."

Rebekah felt the tears in her eyelids. "This was my decision, Nik and I'm not going to let you spoil it!"

"Well, you are going to regret it someday," Klaus said darkly. "You will watch yourself wither away while I and Elijah stay the same. Who knows maybe Elijah won't even get to meet his future nieces and nephews and brother in law you're so keen on having."

Rebekah raised her head and a small smile spread on her face. "That's it. Katherine has two other cures, if you and Elijah take them we can all be human again, we can all be normal-"

Klaus wrapped his hand around Rebekah's throat. "What did you say? Are you telling me that Katerina is running around with two other cures that could turn two immortals human? And you didn't think twice of trying to get them from her?" Klaus tightened his grip and Rebekah whimpered. "You really are the hopeless fool I always took you for, I hope you rot in hell little sister."

"Ouch."

They turned around and saw Katherine standing at the edge of the doorway with her arms across her chest and looking more confident than ever. "You're not going to win any big brother awards with that attitude."

Klaus let go off Rebekah. "Katerina, come to shove one of the last two remaining cures down my throat?"

"Actually nope," she said as she patted his shoulder. "Believe it or not I like you like this, I actually came to talk to your sister. Alone."

Klaus didn't budge.

Katherine stared back. "Don't make me make you, move."

"You ruined her life, you know that. This is the worst thing that you could have done." He hissed in her ear before departing.

Rebekah wiped her eyes with the back of her hands even if no tears had fallen. Katherine handed her a tissue. "Oh, honey remember rule number one, no guy is worth your tears ever. Especially a jackass like your brother."

"Easier said than done." She sniffed. "What are you doing here I though you would go home to Asgard?"

"I am, just not yet."

Rebekah looked at her strangely. "You're going to kill Elena, aren't you?"

"I have too." She responded childishly. "I need to get rid of all the doppelganger, otherwise I will never find peace. As soon as I kill Elena, I'm out of here and I doubt I will ever be coming back so I brought a little goodbye present." She handed her a dagger.

"Elijah-"Rebekah chocked out.

"I remove the dagger from him and left him a blood bag but I left before he woke up. It was my fault that he got daggered in the first place. I also took the magic from it, the daggers won't work anymore so Klaus can't desiccate him and stash him in a box." She opened her purse and handed her a letter. "Can you give it to him and tell him I'm sorry?"

Rebekah nodded. "Of course."

There was an awkward silence.

Katherine shrugged. "Well, bye it's been fun. I hope humanity is everything you always wanted it to be."

* * *

"Why are you helping Rebekah so much?" Loki wondered as Katherine drove. "I was under the impression that you hated her. I mean why give her humanity and undaggered the guy in the suit, you wouldn't usually go through so much trouble."

"Well I did play with both of her brothers, so I wasn't expecting a hug." She shrugged. "And besides Rebekah is a halfway decent person, she reminds me of the kind of girl that I used to be."

-End of Chapter Sixteen-

Thanks so much for your reviews!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Elijah let out a painful gasp, like he usually did whenever the dagger was removed. His body felt unused and stiff, and even though he had been daggered dozens of times he still couldn't get used to it.

"Here, drink it will make you feel better."

Elijah took the blood bag from his baby sister, gratefully. Rebekah smiled at him, she seemed so happy which she wouldn't be if she hadn't gotten what she wanted. Elijah drank the last of the blood bag before he questioned her. "How long has it been?"

"Not long," she answered. "A little over a week-almost two weeks."

He answered tentavily. "And are you human?"

Rebekah hesitated.

Elijah squeezed her hand. "You can tell me, Bekah. I am not Niklaus I wouldn't judge you, I know this is what you want even if I don't improve. So are you human?"

She nodded a little more eagerly now. "Yes, we went to Vanaheim and got the cures."

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Cures?"

"Yes, there were four. I got one, Katherine got one, and she and Loki have the other two. They are probably going to store them for safekeeping."

"So Katerina is alive?" the sentence left a bitter taste in his tongue. He couldn't help, but feel betrayed by the woman he once loved. "Is she planning to use the cure on, Niklaus?"

"No, she came before she left. She says she likes Klaus like this. She was the who freed you, and she removed the magic from the daggers so they won't work anymore. Nik can't threaten you again." She gave a shaky laugh as she handed him the letter that Katherine had left him. "She left this for you."

"I don't want it." He said coldly as he got out of his coffin and straightened his suit. He noticed that they were in the upstairs living room that they barely used. He fixed a fire, he was feeling chilly. Did Katherine really think she could justified everything she had done in a simple letter?

"Take it and don't be stubborn." Rebekah said firmly as she placed the letter in his hand. "We probably won't ever see her again, and she means well Elijah. Yeah, she did a lot of shitty things in the past, but she means well in her own way. She could have ditch me, but she didn't she let me have the cure, she could have force fed another one to Klaus, but she didn't. And her life has been pretty bad so I kind of guess why she's so bitchy and moody."

"That still doesn't forgive her actions, Rebekah. Two wrongs, don't make a right."

"I know, just read it, ok. You owe her that at least."

Elijah looked at his sister, she sounded so grow up. "I'm guessing Klaus isn't too happy about you being human."

"No," she shook her head. "But I'm tired of making him happy, it's my turn to be happy. I'm leaving tonight."

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Where are you planning on going?"

Rebekah shrugged. "New York, maybe. I'm probably going to enroll into college in the fall, I'm probably going to need help since I don't have a high school diploma."

Elijah hugged his sister. "Anything you need, just call me, ok?"

When Rebekah left to pack, against his better judgment Elijah opened the letter.

_Dear Elijah,_

_I wanted to apologize for everything, for turning your family into vampires, for not telling any of you my story of who I really was, but I couldn't risk it, it was too dangerous. I know that you don't believe me, and I don't blame you. I've hardly done anything trustworthy, but what I'm telling you right now in this letter is the truth._

_My life in Asgard was far from stable and my relationship with my parents isn't exactly warm. Everything I have done for the past 2,030 years of my life I've done for me. Once or twice I have left myself care and that has backfired in more ways than I can count, so from them on I have care about myself and only myself._

_I have done what I had to do to survive, lie, manipulated, killed, backstab and I don't regret any of it. I would do it again in a heartbeat, if it meant I would live. I'm selfish and coldhearted and I don't think I can ever change._

_For what it's worth I did love you, and you know you felt the same way about me._ _Though I_ _could never be the kind of girl you truly wanted to love, kind, innocent, and loyal. Because you know as well as I that I'm not that person. I haven't been that person in a long time._

_I hope that after everything, you won't hate me._

_Katerina._

Elijah tossed the letter into the roaring fire and watched in burn.

_Goodbye, Katherine there was never a Katerina._

* * *

_Vanaheim_

Aei raised her head, her long white hair that was in a braid moved across her back. She grabbed a knife and threw it behind her back. The knife turned to seven all flying in different directions. But instead of harming the intruder the knife fell to the floor like icicles.

She gave a wheezy gasp. "Prince Loki of Asgard, I haven't seen you in centuries."

"Aei," he gave a mocking bow. "You look older."

Another noise. She turned around and this face was much more familiar. "Princess Katerina of Asgard, I haven't seen you-"

"In a 1, 600 years since you put the doppelganger curse on me," Katherine crossed her arms over her chest and began pacing around the small room. "Except what happened to you Aei? You don't look so good, you look tired and old."

"You said it yourself, it's been a 1,600 years since I last saw you." She said. "How did you two get past the shields I place around the room?"

"Between the two of us it was easy." Loki replied. "Though your magic isn't as strong as it used to be."

Aei glared at him. "What do you two want with me?"

"I want you to help me get rid of one of my doppelgangers, Elena Gilbert who I very much loathe."

"A stake in the heart should do it."

Katherine narrowed her eyes. "True. But on earth they have this supernatural purgatory called the Other Side and since she apparently is God in their eyes, they will try to get her back. They already succeed once, I'm not going to let it happen again. No, I want her death to be permanent. I don't want her to go to the Other Side, I want her to go to some dark dimension of some kind so that nobody can help her and she finally learns what it's like to be alone. With her death, I want all future possibilities of other doppelgangers to be shattered until I'm the only one. You were strong enough to curse me with the doppelgangers now help me destroy them. Or else me and my brother won't hesitate to kill you, you're old now, weak."

Aei looked at her. "You're different from the girl I first met, you're colder, meaner, ruthless." She said. "The girl I remember was trying to steal my spell books to bring her best friend back to life. The girl in front of me I hardly recognize."

"Yes," she said mockingly. "I've done terrible things, but if you're expecting me to feel bad about the things I've done you're wasting your time."

Aei didn't speak another word. She opened her cupboard and pulled out a piece of wood. She carved it slowly and whispered a spell under her breath. A minute or so later she handed the stake to Katherine. "This should solve, your problems."

Katherine held the stake, tightly in her hands.

"A word of warning, girl," Aei wheezed again, before breaking into a cough. "That stake will get rid of all your problems, but the consequences that follow will be even worse."

Katherine smirked. "Believe me, if it means that Elena Gilbert will fall dead and that there will be no more doppelgangers that are preferred than me I'll take whatever consequence."

-End of Chapter Seventeen-


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

_Flashback_

"No, Thor!" little Katerina walked behind a slightly older Thor and Loki. "Don't leave me, I want to play too!"

"We're playing warriors, Katerina." Thor informed her waving in the air a wooden sword. "Girls, can't play warriors. Go play with Fulla!"

"Fulla, is asleep." Katerina said as she took the sword from Thor and poked Thor in the chest. "Girls, can be warriors too."

"Katerina!" Thor snapped. "Mother says you're not supposed to do that!"

"I wouldn't have too," she folded her arms across her chest stubbornly. "If only you would let me play."

"Let's tumble down the hills," Loki looked over his shoulder. "Mother, isn't watching."

Katerina and Thor exchanged smiles as they followed Loki. Thor tumbled down the grass hill with the grace of a small bear, Loki followed next probably the most graceful out of the three. Katerina tucked the edge of her dress under her knees and rolled down the hill, bumping into Thor and Loki like a bowling ball. They exploded into an air of laughs. "Let's do it again."

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Thor," Odin was sitting on his throne, his son and his wife stared back at him unexpectedly. "You finally returned from Vanaheim? I see that your sister is once again a Goddess."

"Yes, father." He responded.

Odin didn't say anything for a moment until he spoke again. "Well, where are they? I need to speak with Loki and Katerina."

"They insisted on staying back on earth."

Odin frowned, as his jaw tightened. "Are you telling me you let them?"

"They promised me that they would come back-"

"Their promises mean nothing!" Odin roared before he rested his head again the back of the chair. "I know you want to believe Katerina and Loki because they are your siblings, but I know them Thor and they must pay for their crimes. Tell Heimdall to open the Bifrost and to bring them back home.

* * *

A cup shattered in the Salvatore's kitchen.

Elena bit her lip, it was the only other thing that she could do besides bursting into tears. "I'm sorry." She had said that phrase at least a dozen times today. Ever since two weeks ago when Katherine told her to expect practically hell Elena had been a nervous, paranoid wreck.

She had refused to leave the house and always wanted at least another vampire with her.

Caroline sighed as she grabbed the broom. "It's all right, Elena but you need to stop stressing."

"How am I supposed to react, Care?" she felt herself snapping. "Katherine is pissed and she has the upper hand, she won't be satisfied until I'm dead, Caroline."

"Maybe she moved on," Caroline bit her pinky nail. "Maybe she forgot all about you and instead is sipping wine and ruining a maid's life or whatever."

Elena gave a cold laugh. "You obviously don't know, Katherine."

Bonnie peeked from the corner. "Lie is here, she's ready to put the barriers around the Salvatore's house."

Caroline hugged her. "Matt and Bonnie will be with you. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

"Why do we have to stay outside our own house again?" Damon asked annoyed to Stefan. He and Stefan were standing in the center of town near the Grill. "Protecting her would be much easier if we were actually in the house, brother."

"I know, but the point is that nobody should be able to get in." Stefan folded his arms across his chest. "If Katherine does try to get in, then we have an easier advantage to attack her from outside. Trust me, we are better protecting her from outside, besides she's with Bonnie and Matt."

"Oh, yes a former witch and a bus boy that should keep Elena safe," Damon said sarcastically and frowned. "But what is bus boy doing here?"

Stefan turned around and saw Matt approach them. "Hey, Matt you're supposed to be with Elena and Bonnie."

"I thought I'd stick around for a bit." Matt replied.

Damon grabbed him by his chin. "Listen, Donovan-"his words were cut off when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down, a dagger. Damon staggered to the floor.

"Damon," Stefan attempted to help his brother, but felt the same sharp pain. "You're not, Matt."

Matt's face and body disappeared to be replaced by Loki's. "No, I am not."

* * *

"I'm going to my room, Bonnie." Elena said as she got up from the couch and refolded the blanket that she had been snuggling against.

"Damon's room." Bonnie corrected with a smile.

"Damon's room." She smiled as she went up the stairs. She turned on the light and gasped, sitting on top of Damon's bed was Katherine, stroking a stake. "Katherine."

Katherine looked up and gave her a cold smile. "Hello, Elena." She looked at the yearbook in front of her. "Honor student, cheerleader, Most Popular wow was that before or after you tried to murder you best friends and never bothered to apologize? That would make Mommy and Daddy proud."

"Bonnie!" Elena attempted to escape, but Katherine shut the door behind her without moving.

"I don't think your former witch friend is going to be much help." She gave her a sickly sweet smile. "Besides, I thought we could have a little talk."

Elena eyed the stake. "You're here to kill me."

"You didn't think I forget about you and I said sit," a chair slid under Elena's legs forcing her to sit. "You're my fourth doppelganger, Elena and I can sincerely say you're the one that has caused me the most trouble, except what I can't understand is how everyone can prefer you a cheap carbon copy over me. They say your kind and compassionate, but I'm starting to realize that you only act that way towards your friends. I sure didn't see any compassion where you planned to murder the Originals or when your boyfriend feed me to Silas. Yet, everyone treats Elena Gilbert like you're the freaking sun that everyone should revolve around."

"That's because I don't kill and manipulate people to get what I want." She hissed. "You killed Caroline, you killed my brother, you killed my parents and you just laugh like it was nothing."

"Oh, please Caroline loves being a vampire. And the witch brought Jeremy back in exchanged for her own life to make you happy." Katherine sneered. "And yes, I kill to get what I want and I manipulate, but you too. We're more alike than you want to believe."

"I am nothing like you!"

"Oh, really." Katherine counted off her fingers. "Bonnie, Sheila, and Abby died because of you to either protect you or to make you happy, you play with both Stefan and Damon's affections definitely ruined whatever brother bond they have left. You play a part in Kol and Finn's deaths killing thousands of vampires, yet Klaus doesn't even blink and he lets you go. Everyone around you has lost someone because of you, yet they're still stupidly loyal. And let's not forget that your force fed me the cure despite the fact that I didn't want it and lots of people died to get it for you. Also, even though you gave me your crappy I want you to find your humanity speech you let Damon feed me to Silas of all, people. No, you're right maybe you're worse than me."

"I've suffered, Katherine," Elena snarled at her as she stood up. "I lost both my parents and adoptive parents because of you, you led Klaus here and he killed my Aunt Jenna, I watched people I care about die over and over again."

"And once again all of those people died because of you. Something tells me the world would be a much better place if you hadn't existed. I've lived for over 2,000 years I watched my best friend be murdered, I got cursed because I wanted to help her, I got stood up at the altar, I've gone to war and watched people die, I've been used as a pawn by my own father to get something that he wants, I had to endure 500 years of loneliness just to survive. So excuse me Elena that I don't care about your pathetic life." Katherine slapped her across the face. "You little girl don't know anything about suffering!"

"Then do it," Elena raised her chin. "It will only prove what I already know that you're a horrible person incapable of redemption that you're not capable of love or forgiveness. So do it, Katherine kill me, it won't solve anything Katherine, your life will still be horrible and no one will love you."

Katherine stabbed her with the stake and Elena started turning gray. "Poor, stupid Elena did you honestly think I was going to feel sorry for you? Rest in hell."

Elena's dead body fell on the floor.

Katherine smiled gleefully as she closed her eyes. She had done it. She had killed Elena Gilbert and all her doppelgangers. "Katherine Pierce wins again." She clicked her tongue.

There was a roaring of thunder and a flash of light, Katherine felt herself being pulled out of the room. The Bifrost. Heimdall. Her father. Katherine grabbed tightly to the banister from the bed, but it was no use they kept pulling her forward. "No, I can't go home!" she shouted. "Not yet! No!"

* * *

"These things are useful. What did you say they were called again, oh yes cell phones?" Loki fiddled with Damon's phone and stared at the screen, it was a picture of Damon and Elena. "Elena shares a remarkable physical appearance to my sister, no wonder she doesn't like her."

"Well, your sister is a self-obsesses bitch and she wonders why no one likes her," Damon grunted as he tried to remove the dagger, but he couldn't. "What the hell is this?"

Loki looked up. "It's a dagger. Don't worry you will be able to remove them yourselves in half an hour or so. That should give Katerina plenty of time."

"Plenty of time for what?" Stefan wheezed. Loki gave a shrug of his shoulders. "No, Katherine won't be able to get inside the house, there are all kinds of shields around it."

Loki gave an irritated sigh. "I told you this once and I will tell you again, Asgardian magic is more powerful than regular magic. So I hope you two got to say your goodbyes."

Damon grunted. "If you touch Elena, I swear-"

"That you will do what?" Loki smirked. "You can't do anything and besides I'm not doing the actual killing. If it were up to me I would drive her mentally insane, but my sister has always preferred brute strength like Thor."

"You two really are pathetic you know that." Stefan said. "Don't you two have anything better to do that ruin innocent people's lives?"

"I hardly think you two are saints."

"No, we're not, but Elena is a good person, far better than Katherine. She's strong and brave and compassionate. All of her doppelgangers were, well you know what they say the first one is the test subject." Damon said. "And you two are so desperate for Daddy's affection that you will do anything to get noticed."

Loki grabbed Damon by the collar of his shirt. "Memoriam disaste."

Damon screamed in pain.

"What are you doing to him?"

"I told you, my sister prefers brute strength, and I prefer messing with the mind." Loki said. "Your brother, Damon is reliving every horrible thing that has happened to him."

The sky suddenly darkened and the wind started blowing at rapid speed. Loki looked up and frowned. He recognize the Bifrost. "No, no-"

There was a flash of bright light and Loki was gone. Stefan helped his brother up. "What happened?"

"Who cares?" Damon rubbed his temples. "The freak is gone, now let's go find Elena."

-End of Chapter Eighteen-


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Katherine groaned as she sat up slowly and placed a hand on her forehead as she sat up and looked around. "No, no I can't be here!" she whimpered. She recognize this place. They were in the underground prisons. The all-white rooms with the see though looking glass that no kind of magic would ever break.

"Oh, but you are." Came a voice from next door.

Katherine pressed an ear against the wall. "Loki, is that you?"

"Yes," he said sounding bitter. "It seems Heimdall opened the Bifrost and brought us back here and Odin had the guards lock us up. Did you kill, Elena?"

"Yeah," she looked around the empty white room. "Though, I'm wondering if it was worth it." She glanced back and saw Thor approaching her cell with a grim expression. "Thor!" she tried to greet him, but the glass bounced her right back. "Thor, let me explain-"

"I don't want to hear your explanations," Thor said coldly. "You told me you wanted to stay to take care of a few things, not to kill an innocent girl. I expected this from Loki, but I didn't expect this from you."

"I did what I had to do, Thor," Katherine said through gritted teeth. "And if you expect me to feel bad about it you're wasting your time."

"Are you listening to yourself? You are obsessing over killing a girl whose is of no fault about that curse being place on you." Thor retorted. "Do you know what this last task could cause you? Life imprisonment."

"At least it will be worth it."

"What happen to you? You didn't use to be like this."

"Well, you used to be an arrogant jackass, and you don't hear me complaining!"

"That's enough, Thor. Leave them to me, your father needs you."

Thor gave a quick nod as he exited the room.

Katherine gulped as she stood in front of a woman who in every way was a queen. "Mother." She whispered. Frigga removed the shields from the glass so that Loki and Katherine could exit. Katherine hugged Frigga feeling a lump in her throat. "Mother, you're here, you're here."

"I'm here, Katerina." She mumbled as she kissed her forehead and looked at Loki who was facing her, but didn't move from his spot. Frigga leaned over and squeezed Loki's hand. Loki refused to move, but he squeezed her hand back in reassurance.

"Mother, I am so sorry for everything," she choked out, putting the words together. "I didn't want to disappoint you . . . I was just so angry and so alone. But I never wanted you to be ashamed of me."

"I am not ashamed of you, Katerina." Frigga insisted as she touched her cheek. "Neither of you. I love you both, no matter what you did. A mother will always love her children, no matter what."

The ground started shaking and Frigga raised her head. "Something is wrong, stay here. I will be right back."

The ground continued shaking and Loki and Katherine saw guards and warriors running all over the place and shouting. Katherine gulped. "Loki?"

"Yes."

"You don't think that the consequence for me killing, Elena was that Asgard would be destroyed do you?" Loki's silence gave her everything she needed to know.

* * *

"Lock them up?" Thor stared at his father who looked beyond stressed sitting in his chair. "You want to lock Katherine and Loki up for the rest of their lives? Isn't that a bit . . . harsh." the last statement was an understatement. Thor knew perfectly well, that this was how Odin would react. He had already imprisoned Loki for life for trying to take over the world, but Thor hadn't thought that he would lock both Katherine and Loki up for the rest of their lives. Nor he didn't think, Frigga would allow it.

Especially since she had seen her daughter for the first time in 500 years.

"Look around you, Thor," Odin said disgusted as he spread his arms. "Loki and Katerina are a danger to themselves and to other people. Loki has done his fair share of misdeed and Katerina has done possibly worse. Did you know that minutes before she killed a girl with no remorse?"

"I am aware." Thor said. "Katerina, has had an obsession with killing her doppelgangers and to destroy the curse place on her centuries ago and Loki helped her achieve goal. I'm not making excuses for them-"

"But you are Thor," Odin said tiredly. "Because I know how strong bonds are between siblings. When Loki went to earth you tried to convince him to give you the tesseract to come home, but Loki didn't want anything to do with us and you trusted him to get Katerina back out all of yours friends. Ever since I send Katerina to exile you have been checking how she is doing through Heimdall, you have hidden things from your mother so that she is not disappointed in her, you choose to trust her even though both you and I know that Katerina is far from trustworthy. But you still care for them even if you're angry at them, you want to believe them. Thankfully, I don't share that foolish notion. Katerina and Loki must pay for the things they've done, it's only fair. You need to stop thinking like a brother and being so naive and start thinking like a king. Trust and love my son are what is going to keep you from being a great king."

Before Thor could respond an armful of guards and Lady Sif entered the room. Sif gave a quick bow. "Sir, Thor you must come quickly. Asgard is being attacked."

-End of Chapter Nineteen-


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

"No," Katherine shook her head, the rumbling of the ground seemed to continue taunting her. She turned to face Loki whose mouth was set into a straight line, for the first time there wasn't a sarcastic reply. "No, that's not possible is it? The consequences can't be that Asgard will be destroyed for good, I mean it was Elena for God's sake!"

Loki grasp her by the shoulders. "Aei, warned us about the consequences."

"Yes, but I never thought it would be this," she bit her lip and glance to the window that was stationed on the walls. She could smell the smoke, the rumbling of buildings, the cries of children, and the desperation in the air. "I can't be held responsible for the destruction of my own country and the deaths of all these people. Like it or not, Asgard is my home and it's yours too. We spend all of our lives here, we can't just let it be destroyed." She eyed Loki. "Will you fight with me?"

After a pause Loki said. "For you and for mother . . . and for Thor, not for anyone else."

Loki and Katherine walked over to the patio where everything was more visible, a chill went down Katherine's spine. Everything seemed to be covered in a dark cloud, there were large green and red shooting sparks coming from them killing anyone they hit instantly. Small monkey like mutations with long, spiky tails were multiplying by the dozens, oozing venom wherever they went.

They saw Frigga trying to prevent them from entering the palace and Sif, Thor, the warriors three fighting, and Odin shouting orders.

"I'm a monster," she gulped. "I did this."

"Katerina-"

"No, don't you see Loki," she said flatly. "My stupid revenge against Elena prevented me from thinking, our regular spells won't working. At this point everyone will die unless-"she looked up. "Unless I do the Death Spell."

Loki looked at Katherine strangely. The Death Spell had the ability to wipe off all enemies and chaos for a price, your life. "It will be your death."

"Exactly, my death," she looked back. "Not theirs. Asgard is my home, Loki. Even if we get through this, outlive it what would be my life then? Execution? Exile? Imprisonment for the rest of my life? No, that's not the kind of life I want. Besides both of us know that I only have one choice."

"You won't be able to do it by yourself."

"Who else would-"she shook her head. "No, Loki I won't let you sacrifice yourself along with me, one of us dying is bad enough."

"I'm facing the same end as you, Katerina maybe worse." Loki said. "Either way, I'm not going to let you do the Death Spell alone. So, are we going to do this?"

* * *

Loki and Katherine walked up to the highest tower, away from possibly being hit. She looked at him trying to keep her voice from trembling. "This is it."

"This is it," Loki said in a mocking voice. "After 2,000 blissful years this is where our lives end where they began."

Katherine hugged Loki tightly. "Thank you, Loki. I want you to know that even though you're a Frost Giant that I love you and that you will still be my brother no matter what."

"Except in death." He said lightly, he looked at her, he wasn't much for emotional goodbyes. "At least we will die as we choose and not rotting in a cage." He gripped her hands. "Now."

"Nam malum quod creted." Katherine's legs started shaking and she felt like she wanted to throw up, but she forced herself to stand. "Tincidunt ut simus unum pros nobis."

And almost suddenly everything stopped.

She saw Loki fumble a little before he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Lo-"the words didn't leave her mouth, she felt herself slipping and then she felt her head hit the concrete floor. The pain and energy in her body was slowly leaving her. Her life, her memories seemed to slip off her fingertips.

"_Loki, Thor I want to play!"_

"_Fulla, Fulla no!"_

"_Calder, is not going to come is he?"_

"_I am going to go to war."_

"_Come on, Rogers ten more pushups."_

"_Forever is a very long time."_

"_Elijah, please."_

"_Bye, bye little girl."_

"_I don't want to die, Damon, I don't want to die!"_

"Katerina! Loki!" was that Thor? It sure sounded like Thor. "Mother, I found them, I think they're hurt. Get the healers!"

Everything around her was slowly disappearing and becoming invincible, but Katherine felt at peace. She had done the right thing, or tried to even if it came at the price of death. She had been selfish for centuries, it was time for her to start thinking about someone else other than herself.

_I'm sorry Thor, I'm sorry Mother, I'm sorry Father, _her eyes started to close_ I'm sorry Loki, I'm so sorry for everything._

-End of Chapter Twenty-


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

_Flashback, 1943_

"Come on!" Peggy Carter yelled, hands folded behind her back as the soldiers ran laps around her. "Faster, ladies the enemy isn't going to give you a break! Three more laps come on!"

"Carter." Katherine said as she came next to her wearing the same dark green skirt and blazer that Peggy wore. Honestly, she wasn't much for war, she thought it was too messy. But this has to be the best decision she had ever made. She could get to order people around, eat as much a she wanted, and be surrounded by a lot of attractive guys.

"Pierce." Peggy greeted with a nod. "How's your troop?"

"Not bad." She replied.

Peggy turned her attention back to a skinny, looking guy with blond hair that seemed like he could barely stand. "That's enough, Rogers. Take a break."

Katherine was surprised that such a skinny, weak looking guy had been allowed in the army.

"No, I can handle it," Steve wheezed as he gave them a small nod. "Ladies." And he continued running.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Katherine woke up with a start. She looked around and saw that she was in her own room. Frigga pushed her back down against the pillows. "You shouldn't overexert yourself, darling you're still very weak."

"I should be dead," she said slowly. "Why am I not dead, Loki and I did the death spell. We should be dead."

"You should," Frigga confirmed. "But the healers managed to get there in time-for a while, we didn't know if you were going to survive. You've been unconscious for 21 days."

Three weeks, Katherine though. "Loki, is he-"

"Alive." Frigga confirmed and Katherine saw that Loki was standing on the balcony, overlooking Asgard.

"And Asgard?"

"Everything is all right. Everyone is safe."

Katherine's eyes welled up with tears. "I am sorry, for everything mother. The destructions that happened it was my fault, I was trying to make it right, I'm sorry-"

Frigga hugged Katherine. "It's all right, Katerina I forgive you. As long as your promise, that you swear to me that neither you nor Loki would risk your lives again."

* * *

"How long are you going to sit there staring at us?" Katherine said to Thor. "Mother already made us feel guilty enough if that is what you're trying to do."

"Perhaps Thor is trying to intimidate us," Loki said lazily as he looked up from his book. "You're doing a poor job, brother."

"Shut up, Loki." Thor snarled, but there wasn't the usual menace behind it. "I thought you would both die, the healers had a hard time finding you vitals. But you're alive, you managed to live even after you did the death spell."

Katherine rested her head against the pillow. "Maybe it was luck. Or fate." She smirked. "But I wasn't too worried, after all I'm always a survivor."

* * *

Katherine and Loki were standing in front of Odin for a "trial" even though there were only three people in the room. Odin was sitting on his throne and Katherine had no clue how she should feel after seeing her father for the first time in 500 years. Angry? Confused? Happy?

"How are you feeling?"

Both Loki and Katherine murmured answers.

"How about we stop with the polite questions," Loki demanded. "And we discuss whatever you want to discuss."

Odin looked at them and after a while he said. "I have found out that the reason Asgard was attacked in the first place, was because both you and Katerina got a special stake from Aei to kill the doppelganger Elena Gilbert, and in exchanged for her permanent death, there will be consequences. Consequences that lead to the almost destruction of Asgard. Yet, you used the Death Spell to save Asgard, even though the spell would have killed you if the healers hadn't revived you in time. Now what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"That we probably should have asked Aei what she meant by consequence." Loki said without thinking.

Odin scowled. "You put all of us in danger for Katerina's own selfish gain to kill the doppelganger," he softened. "But in the end, you were willing to sacrifice your own life-however stupid that was, for Asgard." He paused. "And for that. You will not be imprisoned, both of you are forgiven. Katerina, you will stay in Asgard, Loki you are sent in exile. You are no longer welcome in Asgardian soil, please leave immediately-"

"No," Katherine interrupted before she could stop herself. "If he leaves, so do I."

"What are you doing?" Loki mumbled.

"What I do best," she murmured back.

"Katerina," Odin said trying to be patient. "Loki is a frost giant, he has been responsible for the deaths of countless of humans-"

"But so have I!" she snapped. "I don't care that Loki is a frost giant, he's been my brother for over 2,000 years you can't simply ask me to forget about him I have done worse things that Loki, I have lied, manipulated, killed without remorse I am no better than him. I am not leaving him, so I guess this means I'm also sent to exile."

* * *

"You're leaving."

Katherine looked up from where she had been staring inside her closet. Her dresses were pretty, but impractical, and it wasn't like they had a jeans store in Asgard. Frigga was standing behind her looking grim.

Katherine hated being the one to cause that look on her mother's face, but she knew it would be worse if she stayed. Her hand drifted off. "Yes."

Frigga didn't say anything as she sat at the edge of the bed.

"You can't change my mind." Katherine shot back.

"I wasn't going to," Frigga said softly. "I know you're hurt and you're angry."

"I would ask you to come with me, but I'm pretty sure a Queen can't take a vacation." Katherine paced around the room. "I don't want to leave you, Mother, I don't want to leave Thor. But I also don't want Loki to be alone and I and father don't get along, and we both know if I do stay none of us will be happy. I need time."

Frigga nodded. "I understand, Katerina. I just wished it didn't have to be this way." Frigga looked at her. "You need time to heal, to grow, and I can wait."

* * *

Once again Katherine and Loki were standing in front of Odin. This time unsure of what they were doing here.

"Are you locking us up?" Loki blurted out.

"No," he said sounding tired. "I am offering you a contract. A deal. You are allowed to return to earth, to live your life as you wish as long as you cause no one no harm. In return you must come at least once a month for your mother's sake and attend all royal functions."

Katherine looked at him strangely. This seemed too perfect. "For how long?"

Odin took a deep breath. "Until you are ready to come home."

-End of Chapter Twenty-One-


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The cool breeze hit Katherine on the face and whipped her dark brown curls in the air as she with Loki drove down the freeway towards JFK Airport. She couldn't help but smile, she did it. She was back. She was free. But most of all she was alive.

"Why are you so happy?" Loki said sounding annoyed as he looked at the cars that were next to them. "I don't know how of all the places we could have gone you choose here."

"Hey, it's better than being trapped in a cage for the rest of our lives." Katherine pointed out. "And don't you get it, Loki we're free now. No one is after us, not Odin, not Klaus-we don't have anything to fear. We can be anything we want here." She looked at him. "You do know that you're going to have to change your appearance otherwise everyone will run away screaming."

Loki smirked. "I really don't think they'll remember me."

"You tried to take over the world, remember I'm pretty sure that they will remember you. And unless you want to be dragged back home, I suggest you keep a low profile."

* * *

"Did you guys hear?" Tony said as he and the rest of the Avengers were spread around in the living room. He handed Bruce a beer even though he was shaking his head back and forth insisting that he didn't want any. "Katherine and Reindeer games are going to be staying on earth for a while."

"Yep, I overheard Thor telling Fury." Clint said as he took a swing of his beer. "Fury almost popped a vein in anger-apparently Katherine had promised that she would leave and never come back if she could kill some girl named Elena."

"Well, we both know how crafty Katherine can be with lies." Steve said somewhat bitterly as he ate a few chips.

The Avengers exchanged quizzical looks. "Ignore him," Tony said. "He's still bitter about Katherine using his comrades as smoothies during the war, even though I told him constantly to get over it."

"And Thor just agreed?" Natasha sounded surprised. "What if they cause more trouble?"

"They won't." Bruce pointed out as he started eating Chinese take out. "Thor said he will make sure of it."

"Since when has Thor been reliable, he has never been able to keep Loki in line, what about his sister." Tony ate a piece of dumpling thoughtfully. "Apparently Daddy God kicked them out, though you have to admit having Katherine and Loki here for a few months or even years might be an interesting experience."

* * *

"Mr. Phil Coulson?"

Phil looked up from where he had been eating a bagel at a café in front of Stark Tower. He wiped of the crumbs from his mouth. He stared at the pretty blond woman in front of him. "Yes, that would be me, how can I help you Miss-"

"Mikaelson." Rebekah said with a smile. "Rebekah Mikaelson. I knew Katerina Odindottir as well as her older brothers Thor and Loki. Thor told me a little about the kind of work you do to protect the earth and its innocents. SHIELD isn't it?"

"Yes," Phil said uncomfortably. "Though, Thor really shouldn't be discussing it with anyone."

"Oh, I won't say anything." Rebekah promised. "I was an Original vampire before taking a cure rendering me human, I've seen the injustices that have occurred for the past 1000 years and I'd like for it to stop."

Phil looked at her curiously. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

Rebekah smirked as she sat in the seat across from him. "I would like to talk to you about joining SHIELD."

* * *

Stefan entered the Salvatore boarding house feeling weary. Even though it had been weeks since he and Damon had found Elena's desiccated body on the floor of Damon's bedroom and Bonnie telling them that she hadn't crossed her, meaning either Elena had found peace or worse the alternative that Katherine had succeeded in sending her to a place worse than the Other Side, Stefan hadn't been feeling like himself.

It was true that he and Elena hadn't been together at the time of her death. But she had been his second great love after Katherine, if he could still call it love, which he didn't. Elena had been one of the kindest, compassionate people that Stefan knew and she had died. In a way it was almost karma, Elena had shoved the cure down Katherine's throat in order to prevent Katherine from killing her, only to have it backfire and have Katherine kill her instead and permanently.

Stefan, Caroline, Matt, and Jeremy had been mostly the ones that had taken care of her funeral and processions. They had decided to have her cremated so that no one notice the gray skin. Caroline had set up a very nice funeral and people had said very nice things. The only one that hadn't attended was Damon. His older brother had only been drinking since Elena had died, which didn't help Stefan's temper.

Katherine won again. Like she always does. Stefan couldn't help but be bitter.

He frowned when he saw a letter and a small flask with a strange liquid. He opened the letter and recognize it almost immediately. Katherine.

_Dear Stefan,_

_I know you probably never want to hear from me ever again, so I'll make it quick. I'm sorry that I turned you into a vampire back in 1864, I'm sorry that I manipulated you and made you something that you never wanted to be. I was selfish in doing it and I saw through the years how it destroyed you, yet you still managed to remain that kind, compassionate, and thoughtful boy you always were._

_I envy that, because unlike me you can let the past go, you can forgive, you can love. You're a good person, through all my life I have made decisions that I am not proud off, that I regret most of them I did them out of loneliness, out of despair, out of love. If anyone can understand that it's you. The flask contains one of the two final cures left that will turn you permanently human. No side effects. No, turning back into a vampire. So this is my last gift to you. Have the life you always wanted, Stefan. Best of luck and warmest wishes._

_With regards,_

_Katherine Pierce._

Stefan stared at the flask for a moment before opening it. He took a sip and waited.

It was time for him to live the life he had always wanted.

* * *

Damon stared at the gray, cold tombstone in front of him. It had been the first time since he had visited Elena's grave since her death. _Here_ _lies Elena Marie Gilbert, a great person and_ _great friend to the community. Rest in peace_.

Was she at peace? Damon couldn't help but be bitter. Because she was sure as hell not on the other side and Damon had a nasty feeling in his gut that Katherine had sent Elena' soul to a dark place.

Her tombstone was filled with flowers and teddy bears like he had expected, but there was also a small bottle full of whisky with a letter next to it. He couldn't help but smirk, this was Stefan's lame attempt to cheer him up, he was sure of it. The letter was probably something lame and poetic like how brothers should stick together that sort of thing. If it was that he better drink the whisky for a strong stomach.

Ignoring the letter, Damon grabbed the small whisky bottle that he easily drank in less than ten minutes. Now for the sappy part. He opened the letter and frowned when he recognize the handwriting. It wasn't from Stefan, the handwriting was different, curly, and feminine.

_Dear, dear sweet Damon,_

_You sold me out to Silas, you tricked me, you sacrifice me for Silas like I was the sacrificial lamb all to prove to your girlfriend, sweet Elena (may she rest in hell, because that's where I send her) that you will do anything for her even sacrifice me to bring her even more pathetic friend back to life. In your own words, wrong move dick._

_All these years you have blamed me, childishly for every wrong thing you've committed. I turned you, Damon. But I didn't tell you to kill people, make your brother's life miserable, or steal his girl. It's pathetic, how everyone wants to blame little me. Man up and take responsibility._

_You blamed me for your deaths, for everything even though I gave you everything. Power. Strength. Immortality. But you didn't appreciate my gift. Fine, I take it back. Enjoy the rest seventy years of your life. In your precious Elena's words, "Have a nice, human life, Damon."_

_See you in hell, love and kisses,_

_Kitty Kat_

Damon dropped the letter on the floor and stared at the empty bottle. There were two cures left to make someone permanently human. Katherine couldn't have mixed it in with the whisky, could she? No, she wouldn't have dared!

But Damon felt his strength leaving him as everything around him turned black.

* * *

"You gave the cure to Damon and Stefan, when you could have given it to Klaus, why?" Loki asked. "Not that it wasn't brilliant, it was. But if someone had chased me for 500 years I would like to see their face as they realize I took away everything from them."

"Don't get me wrong, I was planning on giving it to Klaus. But then I though immortality feeling completely alone was a worse punishment." Katherine replied as she entered the airport parking lot. "Besides I owed it to Stefan, as much as he hates me, I really did love him. And I can't think of a single person who deserves it more than he does." She smirked. "Damon on the other hand, is going to have a rude awakening. The summer I spent as a human is going to look like heaven compare with the life he has to live with for the next seventy years of his life. Mortal. Weak. Fragile."

* * *

"Mother?"

Thor stepped into his mother's room. "All you all right? About Loki and Katerina leaving?"

"No," she admitted. "I wanted them to stay here, but I think we can all agree and say that it wouldn't be the best decision right now. They need time. All of us. They will come at least once a month and we can at least pretend to be a family."

"Mother," Thor hesitated. "Do you still think there is some good in them? Some redemption?"

Frigga stared at him sadly. "I think your brother and sister are very lonely, very sad, and very scared that they feel that they can't trust no one but themselves and occasionally each other," she said. "Perhaps, it is because I am their mother, but even after they have done a hundred wrong things, I can always find the one good thing they have done."

* * *

Odin sat in his study, pushing heavy books away until he found the one that he had been looking for. The House of Odin. The family tree.

The book was dusty and he flipped absentmindly through the pages, until he found the page that he had been looking for. Katerina. Thor. Loki. There were portraits of them from when they had been children.

He touched the worn out pages.

"_Daddy, Daddy," Katerina wrapped her arms around Odin's neck "Tell us a story. The story that you were telling me before you went to war. About the princess."_

"_No, I want to hear about the war!" Thor said throwing imaginary punches. "How many people did you kill?"_

_Loki sat in Odin's lap. "Did you trick them? Did you win?"_

_Odin chuckled. "I'll tell you tomorrow morning. Come now, go to sleep otherwise your mother will be most upset at me for waking you up."_

"_All right, Daddy." Katerina kissed his cheek, "I love you."_

Odin closed his eyes as he closed the book. His children. What had happened to them? And where were they now?

* * *

"Do you trust him?" Loki said as Katherine parked the car. "Odin?"

After a pause, Katherine said. "No, but I haven't trusted anyone lately and sadly, to survive you need to be able to learn how to trust."

Loki scoffed. "You do know this won't last long, the peace treaty between Odin and us," he got out of the car. "Sooner or later he's going to find a way to drag us back home."

"Well, then I'm going to make my time here count," Katherine smirked as her heels made a click, click sound. "This will be my last gran adventure. I'm going to make sure that everyone remembers who Katherine Pierce was for centuries."

**The End**

So this marks the end of Blood Siblings, Loki and Kat on earth, Damon and Stefan humans, and Rebekah joining SHIELD. I'm planning a mini sequel to this (only three chapters) it's mostly going to be Kalijah, but I'll also add what other characters are up to. I'll post it in a few days. Thank you so much for your support!


End file.
